


Oh, to be the focus of your desire

by mrbangchans



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And here come the new tags, Bang Chan fucks it out of him though, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Chan's referred to as Chris here bc the setting is Australia, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Emotional Constipation, Falling In Love, Filming, First Dates, Han Jisung Best Boy, Hyunjin has a bit of a temper in this, Light Angst, M/M, None of my friends are stays sadly, Pet Names, Porn Audition AU, Random Irene cameo, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Slight brattiness, Some Plot, Strangers to coworkers to... ?, Testing of boundaries, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Unexpected Fluff, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbangchans/pseuds/mrbangchans
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin knows he's beautiful. He turns heads wherever he goes, and he's been propositioned countless times. Still, beauty alone cannot pay the bills...Or can it? Perhaps if he puts his looks to good use, Hyunjin won't have to give up his dance classes to pay off his rent. With that in mind, he decides to visit a porn studio to audition for a job in adult entertainment. But what he doesn't expect is his interviewer to be an ethereal man who looks like a vision from Hyunjin's wettest dreams.Will Hwang Hyunjin be able to resist temptation, or will he succumb to his overwhelming desire?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's tough for me to believe you guys liked my writing so much! Every time I look at the comments, the kudos, and the hits, I'm stunned by your kindness. Thank you very much for your support. <3
> 
> Also, I found a new carrd with many worldwide petitions, so if you could sign these, that would be great:  
> currentinfo.carrd.co

It’s not the first time Hwang Hyunjin has made a questionable decision; he’s only human, after all. But when he finds himself searching through a Sydney street for the porn studio where his next interview will be, Hyunjin wonders if he’s truly gone too far this time.

“Ugh, what am I even _thinking?_ " the young man mutters to no one in particular, catching reflections of himself in the shop windows as he strides past them. Each fleeting glimpse of his styled hair and business casual attire serves as a reminder of his growing discomfort. The black blazer, white button-up, fitted slacks and shined oxfords he’s wearing are vastly different from his usual over-sized sweaters and faded jeans. Though he knows he looks professional—and dare he say, handsome—he doesn’t feel quite at home wearing such formal clothing. But the recruiter said to dress well, so Hyunjin has little choice over the matter.

“They better not make me take my clothes off. God knows I spent too long this morning ironing this shirt.”

An older woman walking past at that precise instant gives him a horrified look. Whoops. Apparently, Hyunjin wasn’t bitching about his luck as quietly as he’d thought.

The 21-year-old can’t bring himself to care, however. His interview is in less than 15 minutes, yet he can’t find the building where the studio’s supposed to be. The recruiter only sent him an address, so he has no clue what the place looks like from the outside. All Hyunjin has to guide him are the address itself and Google Maps, which is not-so-conveniently glitching at this very moment.

“Where the hell is it? It’s supposed to be in this street! 738… 739… 741. It should be around here!”

Hyunjin is stumped. He knows he’s in the right street, but he can’t for the life of him figure out where unit 740 is. The numbers seemingly skip it as if it didn’t even exist. Somehow, Hyunjin thinks, fate has managed to screw him over once again. On the one day he shows up to a new place without getting too lost, it turns out he’s been tricked into going to an interview for a job which is as real as his heterosexuality.

That is to say, not real at all.

A deluge of emotions crashes down on the raven-haired male. The logical part of him is relieved about not having to consider the possibility of doing porn anymore. But his emotional side is pissed at all those hours he wasted dressing up this morning just to find out the opportunity wasn’t real from the get-go. What kind of asshole puts in the work to make a believable website featuring videos and pictures, only to fool people into arriving at a non-existent place for a non-existent job?

It makes Hyunjin _livid_.

“Alright. That does it,” he says out loud, pure venom dripping from his every word. “Time to send a ‘very polite’ reply to that so-called recruiter for making me get up early for nothing. Like, I’m a college student, goddammit. I barely sleep as it is!”

With his mind clouded by rage, Hyunjin doesn’t even bother returning to his dorm to type out a more coherent response on his laptop. He leans against the wall of the closest building, then quits his glitchy Google Maps app in favor of pulling up the fake recruiter’s message. And then he goes to town on it, his brain ignoring the bustling city around him to instead focus solely on his scathing rant.

That’s why it takes him a short while to notice a gentle voice calling out to him.

“Hey, excuse me? Um… Hello? Are you okay?”

What is it now? Can’t this stranger see that Hyunjin is _busy?_ Why would anyone bother him while he’s clearly engrossed in his phone? The lack of consideration and social awareness pisses him off even more, so when Hyunjin raises his gaze from his phone, he’s prepared to tear into whoever is pestering him.

But when he meets eyes with the man in front of him, Hyunjin’s hostile words die in his throat. He can’t help the way his glare softens into a surprised stare, or how his lips go from a snarl to parting into a small 'O', because this guy is one of the finest men he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Though a few inches shorter than Hyunjin, the blond male is of a sturdy build, which is blissfully shown off by the tight navy turtleneck he wears. His face is ridiculously attractive, with the most delectable features being his dimples and his plump lips. Overall, the man gives off a self-assured yet humble attitude. Any one of these qualities by itself would’ve been enough to make Hyunjin look, but the very combination of them has his stomach churning and his knees feeling weak.

Who is this god, and why is he gracing Hyunjin with his presence?

It’s tough to come up with a single word to say to such an overwhelmingly hot person, but Hyunjin knows he’s staring and he needs to break the awkward silence.

“Uh, I’m… Do I know you?”

Hyunjin cringes internally at the stuttered question. What a dumb thing to say. Of course they don’t know each other, and yet that’s what his two brain cells thought up for him. Why is Hyunjin even alive right now?

The stranger lets out an amused chuckle then runs a hand through his styled blond curls. Hyunjin hates how attractive those small gestures are to him. “Not yet. But you’re about to.”

What is that supposed to mean? Is the hottie flirting with him? No, that can’t be. There must be another explanation… Surely, there must.

“Hwang Hyunjin, right? I recognized you from the photos you sent in with your application. I’m Christopher Bang, and I work as a producer, actor, and recruiter for Keep It Cumming studios. Pleasure to meet you.”

As the recruiter extends his hand to him, Hyunjin’s mouth drops open in shock. His mind is swirling with too many thoughts at once, struggling to make sense of this new reality. What a huge idiot he’s been for doubting the existence of this absolute hunk, who not only blesses him with his beauty but is also his potential coworker or employer. It’s a good thing he stuck around, or else he would’ve missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

“Seriously?! Wait, I mean, uh, pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Bang!” he replies, quickly reaching out to shake Christopher’s hand. Although the shorter male’s hand is definitely smaller than his own, its grip is strong and confident. So maybe Hyunjin lets his hand linger for a second longer than necessary in Christopher’s hold, though no one needs to be privy to that.

“Chris is fine!” the blond says. “I’m not a fan of formalities. Anyway, I take it that you’ve already been in the studio? I’m sorry about all those papers. This job requires a lot more signing than you’d think.”

Oh no. This is bad. If Hyunjin admits he hasn’t gone into the studio with less than 10 minutes left for the interview, he risks coming off as irresponsible and not committed enough to land the job. But if he comes clean about being lost, he’ll look like a dumbass who doesn’t know left from right. There’s no way he can lie either, since it’ll be painfully obvious once he walks in that he hasn’t filled out any forms. In other words, he needs to say the truth, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

“Actually, can I be honest with you? It’s just, um… I can’t find the studio. I’ve been lost for a while.”

Contrary to what Hyunjin expected, Chris doesn’t laugh or mock him. Rather, he looks apologetic and ashamed about Hyunjin’s inconvenience. “Really? God, I’m so sorry about that. We were supposed to put up a new sign, since the studio can be a little hard to find, but we never got around to it and—”

The shorter man abruptly cuts himself off, as if realizing he’s rambling. Somehow, Hyunjin finds it endearing.

“Just follow me, please.”

And Hyunjin does, just now noticing the long tripod in Chris’ left hand. Will Chris be the one to interview him? If so, does that mean there’ll be pictures or even videos? Hyunjin has no idea what to expect. The uncertainty is anxiety-inducing.

He’s led down a long alleyway into a smaller building in the back. No wonder Hyunjin never found it; the place is quite hidden from view. Normally, it should feel sketchy, yet Hyunjin finds himself trusting Chris enough to know nothing bad will happen to him.

Despite the secluded location, the interior of the building looks clean and organized. The reception is decorated with modern minimalist furniture, and at the end of the room is a young woman sitting behind a desk.

“I’ll leave you here with Irene,” Chris says as he gestures towards the receptionist. “I need to prepare a couple more things for the interview. You can get started with the papers in the meantime.”

Then that _does_ mean Chris will lead the interview. Hyunjin has no clue how he’ll be able to speak of sexual topics to such a man without getting overly excited. He’s always been rather quick to arouse.

“Thank you so much. I look forward to it,” the raven-haired male answers politely with a small nod.

“Likewise.”

The brief smile Hyunjin receives in return is charming—and he doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but there’s a seductive undertone to it that causes goosebumps to spread all over his skin. But before he can analyze it further, Chris is gone, and the receptionist is glancing at him expectantly.

“No way someone like that would be interested in me. He’s probably straight,” the male sighs to himself. Usually, Hyunjin is quite confident in his looks, but porn actors get to fuck all types of beautiful women. Or at least, he supposes someone as stunning as Chris does. Hyunjin can’t exactly compete with those years of experience.

But enough of lamenting his luck. Hyunjin is after a job, not a dick.

So he heads towards the receptionist, greeting the young woman with a small smile. She’s also overwhelmingly beautiful, Hyunjin notices, and he wonders if she’s a porn actress as well.

“Welcome to Keep It Cumming studios. I overheard Chris talking to you about an interview, so I assume you’re applying for a position here?”

After Hyunjin nods, she continues, “Before you go in, just fill in these forms. Once you’re done, I’ll let Chris know and you’ll be ready to head inside.”

Hyunjin thanks the receptionist, takes the papers from her, then sits down on a nearby bench. While he’s busy scribbling on the clipboard, he spots Chris leaving and entering the building several times, carrying what seems to be video production equipment. Whether the blond is taking all the equipment to the interview room or not, Hyunjin can’t tell. It still makes him nervous, though.

When the raven-haired male hands in the forms, the receptionist lets him know that Chris is done setting up and he’s welcome to go join him. Hyunjin nods then makes his way down a pristine hallway lined with frosted glass doors. Fortunately for him, the door to the interview room is labeled, so he doesn’t need to worry about getting lost once more.

“Dammit… This anxiety’s killing me,” the 21-year-old mumbles, checking his own reflection on his phone and straightening out his clothes as much as possible. “But I’ve got this. I can do anything if I want to, and that includes porn.”

With a deep breath, Hyunjin steels himself and knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

And Hyunjin does, stepping in to find Chris seated behind a desk with a laptop, a leather couch directly across from said desk, and a large camera propped in a corner of the room. The sight of the camera has Hyunjin gulping hard, but he pushes his nervousness aside to greet the recruiter and sit on the couch.

“So… You might be wondering why there’s a camera in the room,” Chris says, gesturing towards the device. Hyunjin nods and gnaws on his bottom lip, awaiting an explanation.

“I tend to film interviews so I can quickly go through everything that was said. Of course I still take notes too, but if I’m ever short on time and have several candidates, going through the recordings is much faster to me. However, recording isn’t mandatory, so you don’t need to agree to it if you don’t want to. So what do you say, Hyunjin? Do you consent to being recorded?”

The raven-haired man nods once again. “Yes, I do consent to being recorded.” If it helps him get the job, he won’t say no.

Chris briefly stands up to turn on the camera, fiddling with it for a second or two before sitting back down behind the desk.

“Alright. Shall we begin, then?”

From that moment on, the recruiter asks Hyunjin a series of basic questions about several topics, such as his professional experience and his reasons for choosing this career path. Hyunjin displays his ID to confirm his age, then hands over his negative STD test results when asked. The interview seems to be going well so far, with Hyunjin truthfully answering each question and Chris taking notes on his laptop. It almost feels like an interview for an average 9-to-5 job.

Though just as Hyunjin is close to relaxing, he’s caught off guard by the next question.

“As I’m sure you know, this job will require you to perform sexual acts for a wider audience. Actors are generally best suited to performing in scenes that call for their preferred kinks or scenarios. So what I’m saying is: what do you like in bed, Hyunjin?”

The way Chris stares right into Hyunjin’s eyes as he asks that question is enough to make Hyunjin choke on his spit. He doubles over coughing, his hands flying up to instinctively cover his face.

“Shit! Hyunjin, are you okay?”

The screeching of a chair being pushed back cuts through Hyunjin’s frantic coughs. He hears footsteps approaching, and before long, two strong hands grip his wrists and uncover his reddened face. Hyunjin’s coughing fit conveniently ends in that precise moment. And yet he’s still mortified by having made such a fool of himself in front of this gorgeous man.

“I’m so sorry. The question… It just really caught me off guard,” the raven-haired male admits, lowering his gaze to the ground because he can’t stand looking at Chris anymore. He’s fully expecting to be mocked, maybe even dismissed for his lack of professionalism. But what happens next counters his every expectation.

Chris lets go of Hyunjin’s wrists then sits beside him, placing a soothing hand on the taller’s knee. “Hey, you gotta take it easy. I know what it feels like; I was also pretty nervous when I was starting out. But you’ve been too tense during the interview and that’s not good for you. So try to relax, okay?”

Wow. Hyunjin is thoroughly awed. He doesn’t think he’s ever met someone as understanding as this total stranger, who not only approached him on the street, but also guided him to his destination and is now comforting him instead of kicking him out. How can a single person be so perfect? It should be impossible for someone like Christopher Bang to exist.

Words fail him for a short while. But when he finally turns to look at the blond, he smiles gratefully. “Thank you so much. I was too focused on making a good impression, and I guess it kinda backfired on me.”

Bright laughter reaches his ears, and Hyunjin can't help but be charmed by those mirthful eyes. “Silly, you’ve already made a good impression. From the moment I saw you, I knew I struck gold.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen in response, and he turns his head away once again, embarrassed by the scarlet that’s surely dusting his cheeks right now. Though he’s always bashful when he receives compliments, it’s something else altogether when said compliment comes from a guy he’s super into.

“Anyway, how about we continue the interview like this? It feels more casual to just sit here and talk to you rather than having a desk between us. I’m not used to appearing in my own interview videos, but I’ll make an exception for you.”

When Chris puts it like that, who is he to say no?

So he agrees, the interview continuing smoothly. Or at least that’s how it should have gone, but the more Hyunjin talks about having a praise kink or loving the feeling of being edged, the hotter his body feels under his clothes and the tougher it is to hide his emerging boner. He knows he should control himself, since he’s in an interview after all, but he’s literally speaking of his turn-ons to somebody he wouldn’t mind getting railed by. It was bound to happen one way or the other, no matter how hard he tried. And really, it’s a mystery how he’s had enough self control to not have climbed onto Chris’ lap and offered himself to him by now.

Speaking of mysteries, an even bigger one is Christopher Bang himself.

Hyunjin can’t figure out if the blond is as attracted to Hyunjin as he is to him. Some of Chris’ comments have toed the line between friendly and flirty, yet Hyunjin has no clue if it’s all just wishful thinking from his part. One thing’s for sure, though: Chris makes him want to push back at those unspoken boundaries between them, to blur the line between interviewer and interviewee so he can watch the professional mask fall from Chris’ face, replaced instead by an expression of pure desire.

With every minute that passes, Hyunjin feels ever more tempted to try his luck.

“Okay, so now that we’ve discussed what your likes and dislikes are, I want to ask you a favor,” Chris says. When Hyunjin tilts his head inquiringly, the man continues, “Porn is a highly visual form of entertainment, as you’re aware of. And that means body shapes acquire a special kind of importance in the industry. With that in mind, I’d like you to stand up and pose for me in the state of undress you’re most comfortable with. Ideally, you’d strip down as much as possible, but don’t feel pressured. I’ll only work with whatever you’re willing to give me.”

Oh, if only Chris knew Hyunjin would give him his _everything_.

“Of course,” Hyunjin replies, immediately standing up then facing the recruiter. From this angle, the raven-haired male towers over Chris, which places the obvious bulge in his pants at Chris’ eye level. Hyunjin spots the shorter man’s gaze drifting downwards, and the way he licks his lips reflexively at the sight is enough to make Hyunjin smirk.

“Ah, I appreciate the view, Hyunjin, but could you face the camera instead? I need to film this,” Chris says, his voice calm yet slightly deeper than before. The younger of the two complies, placing his hands in his pockets while he awaits further instructions. Chris strides towards the camera then stands behind it to adjust its settings. The sight of a working cameraman had never before been this appealing to Hyunjin—watching the ripple of Chris’ muscles under his shirt, as well as the look of concentration on his face, is enough to bring Hyunjin to full hardness.

Hyunjin will break through that professional exterior if it’s the last thing he does.

“How about you start by taking off your blazer?”

A simple enough request. Hyunjin makes sure to stare straight into the camera lens as he shrugs off his blazer, throwing it carelessly to the ground.

“Good. Can you come a bit closer then turn around?” Hyunjin nods and takes a few elegant steps towards the camera, staying still for a brief instant before turning his back to the blond.

“So this is more out of curiosity, but have you ever modeled before?” When Hyunjin answers no, Chris audibly gasps in disbelief. “That’s crazy. You’d be an amazing model for sure.”

The compliment goes straight down to Hyunjin’s cock, which twitches with unabated interest. If Chris thinks he’s model material, then this surely means he must be attracted to Hyunjin. You wouldn’t call someone you didn’t want to fuck a model.

“I could say the same for you,” Hyunjin replies, choosing to push back a little against their boundaries. An incredulous chuckle soon reaches his ears.

“Nah, I’m not tall enough, but thanks. I really appreciate it, babe.”

_Babe_. Hyunjin has to bite back a moan at that word. Chris should know he’s super weak for pet names, seeing as he told him about it earlier. Unless… the older male is doing it on purpose?

“Alright, now I’d like you to face me again and take off your shirt.”

The raven-haired man turns back around, his heated gaze meeting Chris’ eyes over the camera’s viewfinder. Hyunjin smirks cockily when Chris averts his eyes, those unconscious reactions giving away the blond’s true feelings. It can’t be more obvious that Hyunjin is starting to get to him.

“Like this?” asks Hyunjin, fake innocence lacing his voice as his long fingers begin to unbutton his shirt from top to bottom. With each undone button, the 21-year-old exposes more of his toned upper body. Those countless hours spent swimming and dancing have done wonders for Hyunjin’s physique.

The recruiter pauses for a second before replying, his voice slightly breathy when he speaks at last. “Yes. Just like that.”

Upon discarding his shirt to the side, Hyunjin stands tall and proud, fearlessly looking into the lens of the camera. He turns several ways when Chris asks him to, and perhaps he should be ashamed for feeling turned on at how closely he’s being watched, but he can’t help it. Hyunjin has always loved having eyes on him.

“Okay, Hyunjin. Now I’m gonna give you a choice; we can stop here and conclude the interview, or you can undress further and provide me with more material. No matter what you choose, you’ll be equally considered for the job. So, which will it be?”

Hyunjin doesn’t think twice before kicking his shoes off, his nimble fingers reaching down at once to unbuckle his belt. He hears Chris’ sharp intake of breath, and it satisfies him to no end to see his plan working. It won’t be long now before the blond finally breaks.

“You’re an eager one, aren’t you?”

The taller male laughs at the awe in Chris’ voice. “Anyone would be eager if they were in my position.”

Without waiting for permission, Hyunjin yanks down his pants and boxers in one go. He catches Chris’ stare from behind the camera, those wide eyes drinking in every inch of Hyunjin’s naked body with no subtlety whatsoever. Time comes to a standstill when Chris looks directly into Hyunjin’s eyes, the intensity of that gaze enough to leave the raven-haired male breathless. And it’s right then that Hyunjin loses his inhibitions, just a single goal remaining at the front of his mind; having Chris inside of him.

“I will show you why I deserve to work for you.”

Not once looking away from the blond, Hyunjin trails a hand up his torso, those long fingers skimming over his abs, chest and neck before arriving at his mouth. His plump lips part to let in his index and middle fingers, which he then begins to suck at with fervor. Meanwhile, his left hand starts playing with his nipples, circling and tugging at the pink buds until they’re completely hard.

Chris is seemingly frozen in place, unable to do anything other than watching the lewd scene unfolding before him. So Hyunjin ups the ante by lowering the hand that was in his mouth to his length instead, the combined slick of his precum and spit aiding his slow strokes. A low moan slips past his lips at the burst of sensations; it feels amazing to touch himself after being this hard for so long.

Apparently, that’s what it takes to earn a reaction from Chris, who finally steps away from behind the camera to fix Hyunjin with a level stare, arms sternly crossed in front of his chest. “You’re too much of a brat for your own good, Hwang. We both know we shouldn’t.”

Perhaps it should intimidate Hyunjin—the way Chris’ kind eyes have become fierce swirls of darkness, or how his demeanor has gone from relaxed and welcoming to stern and disapproving in an instant. But with one glimpse at the older male’s pants which are conspicuously tented at the front, Hyunjin knows he’s won.

“You’re right,” Hyunjin replies with a sly grin. “We shouldn’t, but you want to anyway. You could’ve stopped me a while ago, yet here we are; I’m still touching myself... and you’re still watching.”

Chris narrows his eyes then, a groan so guttural leaving his lips that it raises the hairs at the back of Hyunjin’s neck. The frustration and raw desire in Chris’ gaze is enough to make Hyunjin’s heart beat faster with anticipation. He’s so turned on he could come on the spot, but he does his best to hold himself back. If Hyunjin’s gonna come, it’s with Chris fucking into him.

“You may want to keep that pretty mouth shut, or I’ll have to shut it for you.”

Hyunjin’s fearless laughter rings out across the room. He then tilts his head with a pleased smile, batting his lashes at a man he should _not_ be challenging like this. “I’d like to see you try, Christopher Bang.”

In the blink of an eye, Chris moves towards Hyunjin then grabs him roughly by the chin, immediately capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The raven-haired male mewls in response, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands pulling Chris closer by his shirt. Although Hyunjin is a few inches taller, Chris’ dominant aura makes him want to submit, to become smaller just for the man. It’s not too often that Hyunjin bottoms, but when he does he gives himself to the fullest, relinquishing control to his top.

So when Chris’ tongue pokes at the seam of his lips, Hyunjin indulges him, allowing the older male into his mouth. The kiss turns filthy pretty fast with the way their tongues dance around each other, saliva dripping from the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth down to his neck. It’s intoxicating and Hyunjin doesn’t ever want it to stop.

Still, they both need to breathe, so Hyunjin finds the strength to pull away, chest heaving for air. Chris pants against his lips for a few moments, watching Hyunjin through half-lidded eyes before starting to press wet kisses along his jawline. The sensation of Chris’ plush lips on his skin has Hyunjin sighing in pleasure, though the sigh is quickly replaced by a yelp when Chris tugs his head back by his hair. The taller male’s cock jolts at the pain; having his black locks pulled has always been a major turn-on of his.

“From the moment I saw you, I knew you’d test me,” Chris murmurs in the midst of kissing and nipping at Hyunjin’s neck, biting hard enough to leave several marks on the smooth skin. “But you’ve gone too far, love. And you know what happens to bad boys like you, right?”

Hyunjin lets out a wanton whine, his hands caressing every part of Chris’ body they can reach as his hips rut against Chris’ own, seeking some sort of release. “T-they get punished?”

“Exactly.” The blond pulls back and gazes at Hyunjin with a devilish smirk. “So get down, slut. On your knees. Now.”

No need to tell Hyunjin twice. The younger of the two immediately kneels before Chris and reaches for his jeans. Once he’s done unzipping the pants, he quickly yanks them down along with the pair of boxers underneath, too eager to slow down. What Hyunjin finds is one of the loveliest cocks he’s ever seen—a thick shaft of reasonable length, topped with a pretty pink head which is glistening with precum. Of course Chris’ dick has to be perfect too, just like the rest of him. If Hyunjin wasn’t so aroused, he would almost find it irritating.

“Well? What’s taking you so long, Hwang?”

The younger male glances up at Chris, who is cocking an eyebrow and staring down at him, impatience written all over his features. So Hyunjin decides to give him what he wants, one hand wrapping around the base of the length as he leans forward and starts giving it long licks. He relishes the heavy sigh Chris lets out in response, the sound motivating him to work harder at pleasing him. Hyunjin’s plush lips trail wet kisses along Chris’ member, and Hyunjin risks a glance up only to find Chris’ eyes hungrily following his every move. The younger of the two then makes a show of stroking the shaft while swirling his tongue around the tip, flicking it from time to time across the slit and collecting beads of precum in the process.

A frustrated groan leaves Chris’ lips at the blatant teasing. “As much as I love the view, I need more. So get on with it, babyboy.”

“Too impatient,” Hyunjin chides, though it’s impossible to hide how his whole body shudders in response to the pet name. He reaches for one of the blond’s hands and places it on the back of his head, his lips parted and gaze expectant. “If you want it so bad, then take it.”

There’s no hesitation from Chris’ part when he grips Hyunjin’s raven hair and directs his length into the younger’s mouth, the swollen tip breaching past those perfect lips and coming to rest on Hyunjin’s tongue. Hyunjin instantly hollows his cheeks to start sucking, letting out soft moans at how well the weight of Chris’ cock feels inside his mouth. Without Hyunjin noticing, his hand is already on its way to tug at his own neglected dick, which has been throbbing for attention.

“You should see yourself right now,” Chris says amidst low groans and hisses. “Sucking my cock like the little whore you are.”

Hyunjin whimpers and bobs his head enthusiastically, eager to take more of the older male into his mouth. As he moves up and down, his gaze never leaves Chris’ face. The way the blond’s features are scrunched with pleasure is truly a sight to behold; dark hooded eyes, lower lip caught between his teeth, and cheeks flushed a bright red. Hyunjin wants to break him apart, to see him let go of his remaining inhibitions and moan his name like a mantra. So he goes all the way, eyes fluttering shut as he takes in the rest of Chris’ length, doing his best to keep his gag reflex under control.

A strained groan soon reaches his ears. The younger feels the fingers in his hair tighten their hold almost painfully and the cock in his mouth twitch at the added stimulation. Once he opens his eyes again, Hyunjin finds Chris staring at him with equal parts shock and desire. And when Hyunjin gulps around him, Chris’ eyes roll to the back of his head, a loud moan escaping him before he can hold it back. Hyunjin feels precum drip down his throat—which he reflexively swallows—though apparently this turns out to be too much for Chris judging by how he pulls out of Hyunjin’s mouth, chest heaving with labored breaths.

“Y-you’re gonna make me come if you keep that up,” the blond explains. “Shit, you’re too good. Knew you’d use that pretty mouth well.”

The praise goes straight between Hyunjin’s legs and makes his own cock pulse. It’s not the first time Hyunjin has been complimented on his blowjob skills, but hearing it from someone who fucks people for a living is certainly a big ego boost.

“It’s not just my mouth I’m good with,” Hyunjin says as he stands up then sprawls himself sideways on the couch where he was interviewed, resting his head on his arms and giving Chris an inviting look.

“Why don’t you come find out what else I can do?”

Chris wastes no time in ridding himself of the rest of his clothes, and Hyunjin soon realizes that the sight of Chris naked has literally got him salivating. All Hyunjin can think about is running his tongue and lips across every inch of that pale skin, of leaving scratches on those broad shoulders while Chris fucks the life out of him, of gripping onto those thick thighs as he bounces on that cock. Hyunjin wants and wants and _wants_ , but there are only so many things they can do right now, so he desperately hopes there’ll be a repeat of this. Having a single taste of someone like Chris won’t satiate his craving; if anything, it’ll make him even hungrier.

As soon as Chris approaches him, Hyunjin pulls him down against him then locks their lips together in a searing kiss. They stay like that for quite some time, losing themselves in the sensations and allowing their hands to wander over each other’s bodies. Hyunjin lets himself relax and slow down for a moment, though when he feels Chris’ fingers brush against his length he turns needy again, bucking his hips with a soft whimper.

“P-please,” he gasps against Chris’ lips. The blond pulls back to look at him with a raised brow, his hands purposely avoiding the place Hyunjin needs to be touched the most.

“Please what, babydoll? Use your words.”

Hyunjin scoffs and glares up at the older male, yet it’s impossible to deny how much it turns him on to see Chris take back control of their encounter. “Please touch me.”

Watching Chris’ face go from fake confusion to smugness should be irritating, but all it does is further arouse Hyunjin. It seems that no matter what Chris does, Hyunjin is bound to find it hot.

“As you wish, love.”

The blond then wraps his fingers around Hyunjin’s dick and starts stroking, the slick provided by precum helping his hand glide smoothly. Hyunjin moans shamelessly as the pleasure builds up in his belly, and he wonders for a second if the walls are soundproof before deciding he doesn’t care. After all, this _is_ a porn studio he’s in.

But before he can entertain the thought even longer, Hyunjin’s brought back to the present by the feeling of Chris’ mouth on one of his nipples, that expert tongue flicking and swirling against the hardened nub. Hyunjin arches his back and cards his fingers through Chris’ hair as a silent encouragement to keep it up. And keep it up is what Chris does, lavishing both pink buds with attention then moving down Hyunjin’s torso, those lips leaving a burning trail on their wake.

The younger is left breathless when Chris suddenly takes him into his mouth and starts bobbing his head. He wasn’t expecting the other male to blow him without making him beg for it—actually, he wasn’t expecting a blowjob at all. And yet Chris is between his legs, sucking him off like Hyunjin’s dick is the best he’s ever had, not once breaking eye contact with him. The whole scene is the very definition of raw desire. If this keeps up, Hyunjin won’t last.

Hyunjin is torn between two opposing forces; on the one hand, he should stop Chris before he reaches the point of no return, but on the other hand, what Chris is doing feels so amazing that Hyunjin doesn’t want it to end. He tries opening his mouth to speak up, but all that comes out is a string of curse words and moans. His fingers tighten their hold on Chris’ bleached curls, and just when he thinks he’ll reach his climax like that, Chris pulls off completely.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” the raven-haired says out loud, frustration evident in his voice. He can feel his orgasm fade farther away until it’s past the point of being recoverable. “God, I really hate you right now.”

Chris places an apologetic kiss on Hyunjin’s thigh then flashes him a cheeky smile. Ugh. Those damn dimples sure make it hard to stay mad. “Why? I’m just doing what you like, babe.”

It’s infuriating to see Chris take advantage of everything he learned about Hyunjin during the interview. However, it’s also unbearably hot and it makes Hyunjin want to jump on his dick right this second. Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever been this drawn to someone in his twenty-one years of existence, which is kind of a scary thought, but Chris is waiting for a reaction so Hyunjin doesn’t have time to dwell on it. He’ll decide later what this all means.

“Can you stop teasing and just fuck me already?” he whines with a pout like the petulant child he is.

The blond chuckles, clearly amused by Hyunjin’s brattiness. “That’s too bad, hun. I was having a little fun here.”

God, he’s _so annoying_. If he doesn’t stop stalling, Hyunjin will lose his fucking mind. “You’ll have a lot more fun when you’re inside me!”

Chris can’t stifle his laughter, which earns him a huff and an eye roll. “Fair enough, princess. Stay still. I’m gonna get us some lube.”

Hyunjin has half a mind to complain about being called princess but he lets it slide. While Chris rummages through the desk drawers, Hyunjin gets on all fours. In doing so, he spots the camera on the corner of the room and wonders if it’s still recording.

“Did you ever turn it off?”

“Huh?” Chris glances up from the desk, confusion drawn over his features before he realizes what Hyunjin is talking about. “Oh, you mean the camera? No, it’s still on. Want me to turn it off?”

The raven-haired male shakes his head. “No. I want you to watch this later and remember how good you felt fucking me.”

He hears Chris draw a sharp breath from where he is, no doubt doing his best to control himself. And Hyunjin is proud of how irresistible he is to this man, a porn actor who has slept with prettier people yet makes Hyunjin feel like the most desirable being in this world. It almost has Hyunjin thinking he’s unworthy. Almost. But there’s no room for negativity when he’s got Christopher Bang to please.

“You make it so hard for me to not choose you right now,” the blond replies as he resumes his search for the lube. “I had some strong candidates for the position, but then you showed up and everything changed.”

Damn, and Hyunjin thought he wouldn’t even make it past the first questions of the interview. Yet there he is, about to get railed by one of the sexiest men ever and with a guaranteed job. He’s never going to doubt himself again.

At long last, Chris manages to find the lube bottle. He walks over to the couch then kneels behind Hyunjin, setting aside the bottle for a moment to caress and mouth at Hyunjin’s back, making the taller male shudder. While pressing wet kisses down Hyunjin’s spine, the blond eventually arrives to Hyunjin’s rear, where he grabs onto both cheeks then spreads them to reveal Hyunjin’s pink hole.

“God, you’re breathtaking,” Chris murmurs, voice full of awe. Hyunjin is immediately taken aback; it’s one thing to hear you’re good at sucking dick, but it’s something else to be called _breathtaking_. The word gives Hyunjin an odd feeling in his chest, though he doesn’t get to dwell more on it when he feels a lubed finger circling his entrance.

Chris starts with that digit, gently pushing it past the rim of muscles into Hyunjin’s heat. It must’ve been obvious from the lack of resistance that Hyunjin had come prepped—instead of questioning it, Chris adds another finger then starts moving both back and forth. Even if Chris’ fingers aren’t as long as Hyunjin’s, they’re definitely thicker, which makes for a better stretch.

It doesn’t take long before Chris adds two more fingers, arguing that four are necessary to keep himself from hurting Hyunjin. Not that the younger minds it; the stretch is delicious, even bordering on painful, and Hyunjin’s gasping and groaning with every swift thrust of those fingers against his prostate. Though he loves what Chris is doing, Hyunjin’s dying to have the older male inside him and he’s physically unable of waiting much longer.

“Chris, I need you— _ah!_ — in me, please!” the younger begs, thighs trembling due to the shockwaves of pleasure radiating from between his legs. But those fingers keep grazing his prostate, and Hyunjin’s about to let himself come when Chris pulls his fingers out at last, leaving Hyunjin a panting, whimpering mess. This time around, however, Hyunjin has no energy to complain about his bygone orgasm, so he allows himself to be manhandled into lying on his back while he catches his breath. He knows how he must look, what with his previously styled hair sticking up, his thick lips bitten raw and his eyes glazed over with lust. It must be quite a sight judging by the way Chris’ stare lingers on him.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” the blond says before leaning down for a passionate kiss. As if taken over by admiration, he whispers words of praise against Hyunjin’s lips, words that manage to shake Hyunjin to the core, to make him wonder if all this chemistry between them might be the result of a force bigger than themselves. But Hyunjin refuses to consider the implications, so he wraps his legs around Chris’ waist then pulls him down by the hips, their hard lengths deliciously grazing together with the movement.

“A-ah, _fuck! "_ Chris is seemingly startled by the strong sensations, and upon backing away he’s faced with Hyunjin’s pleading gaze. “Okay, okay. Just give me a second to find a condom and—”

“No!” Hyunjin interjects. “No condom. I wanna feel all of you. Please.”

For what must be the umpteenth time that day, Chris takes a deep breath before replying, “Are you sure? You know my career, and even though I’m always careful, things can—“

“Yes! For fuck’s sake, just yes!” Hyunjin snaps, though later, in a softer tone, adds, “I trust you, Chris.”

Apparently, that’s what it takes for the older male to let go of his doubts and give into Hyunjin. So he braces himself, one hand placed beside Hyunjin’s head while the other directs his shaft in between Hyunjin’s legs. Chris prods at Hyunjin’s entrance with the swollen tip, smearing beads of precum along the skin and earning himself a desperate whine. Though once he’s seemingly had his fill of teasing Hyunjin, Chris begins pushing in, both him and Hyunjin letting out a collective sigh of relief as Chris’ length is inside at last.

Thanks to the prepping from earlier, the stretch and discomfort are minimal for Hyunjin. Even so, Chris checks up on him every once in a while, which Hyunjin finds to be rather sweet for a man whose livelihood is to fuck people raw. It doesn’t take long for Chris to bottom out, so Hyunjin only waits for a brief moment before signaling the other that it’s okay to continue.

Contrary to what Hyunjin expected, Chris starts out with slow yet harsh thrusts, the force of the movements enough to make Hyunjin’s body bounce beneath him and coaxing a string of _ah_ ’s from Hyunjin’s lips. Though the younger’s eyes have slipped shut, he can still feel Chris’ stare on him, burning trails all over his blissed-out face.

“How does that feel, babydoll?” he hears the blond ask, and he opens his eyes to take in the way Chris is pounding into him, strong muscles flexing as the other slams his hips against Hyunjin’s own, the action sure to leave bruises behind. When Hyunjin looks up at Chris’ eyes, he loses himself in the dark pools of desire he finds within, only pulling himself out in time to answer the question he was asked in the first place.

“So good, fuck, so good… But I need m-more.”

And more is what Chris gives him, speeding up his thrusts until the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberates across the room. It’s impossible now for Hyunjin to keep it down, his moans and whimpers steadily growing in volume the faster Chris fucks into him. From time to time, he’ll pull Chris down against his lips to devour that sinful mouth, but then the older will push against his prostate, causing Hyunjin to back away to catch his breath and moan loudly. It’s incredible and it feels spectacular, yet for some reason, Hyunjin still wants more.

“P-please!” the raven-haired begs amidst heavy breaths, chest heaving with exertion. But when Chris slows down and pulls out instead of fucking him even harder, Hyunjin cries out in protest, his hole fluttering around the sudden unwelcome emptiness.

“Please, you say? Is what I’m giving you not good enough for you?” the blond sneers, and for a second Hyunjin fears he’s screwed up and asked for too much. But then he sees Chris sit on the other side of the couch and pat his lap invitingly with a smirk on his face. “Then come work for it yourself, you greedy slut.”

No need to tell Hyunjin twice. The younger scrambles up and onto Chris’ lap, not even giving Chris a chance to catch his breath before he’s sinking back down onto the older’s dick. From this new angle, the swollen tip brushes just right against Hyunjin’s prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure all over his sensitive body. Hyunjin rides Chris like there’s no tomorrow, the male so far gone he doesn’t mind the embarrassingly loud sounds he’s letting out as the heat in his belly quickly intensifies. His eyes flutter shut when he feels Chris’ lips and teeth on his neck, and he hopes that mouth will leave marks on him that last for weeks, that the tight hold of Chris’ hands on his ass will imprint bruises onto his unblemished skin, that Chris’ cock will fuck him so well he can’t walk straight for days to come.

But above all, Hyunjin wants the world to know he belonged to Chris, and the fact there's a camera in the room recording their encounter will be proof enough of that.

It’s that thought which brings Hyunjin near the edge, his moans becoming more high pitched and his hold on Chris’ shoulders tightening. “C-Chris, I—”

As if anticipating his needs, the older male begins to thrust hard and fast into Hyunjin’s heat, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist to bring them even closer to each other. Hyunjin’s mouth drops open then, not a single sound coming out as he makes eye contact with the blond, the pleasure overwhelming his mind and body so much that he can’t bring himself to speak.

“Come for me, babyboy,” Chris orders, the raw intensity in his eyes enough to tip Hyunjin over the edge.

And so Hyunjin comes, a deafening cry ripping out of his throat while his eyes screw themselves shut, several spurts of his release landing on his and Chris’ chests. He falls forward onto Chris’ shoulder, leaving messy kisses along the smooth skin as he allows Chris to keep pounding into him despite the gradual onset of hyper-stimulation. Since Hyunjin’s thighs have ceased working, he clenches his hole repeatedly around Chris’ length to help coax out the other’s orgasm. And just like that, he feels Chris come inside him with a guttural groan of Hyunjin’s name, riding out his climax for a few seconds before finally falling still.

Neither of them speak for a while, both too busy catching their breaths to utter a single word. But after a minute or two of silence, Hyunjin takes it upon himself to say something, anything so that things don’t get awkward.

“So, uh… wow.”

And that’s it. He blew it. So many meaningful things he could’ve said, but a simple wow is what his brain came up with?

Just as Hyunjin’s about to apologize, he feels the rumble of Chris’ laughter against his chest. “Wow indeed, Hyunjin.”

A wave of relief crashes over the younger male. With the remainder of his energy, he pulls back to stare at Chris’ gorgeous face, those beautiful eyes drawing him in once more. The older of the two then leans in to press their lips together in a slow kiss, this one much sweeter than their previous ones. Hyunjin’s body melts against the other male’s, and he lets out a contented hum when Chris’ hands slide up and down his back leisurely. As much as Hyunjin didn’t want to admit it before, he could get used to this type of touch from Chris, too.

“So… What do you say? Am I hired?”

Chris chuckles and hugs Hyunjin closer to him, his fingers combing through the younger’s wild locks while he smiles to himself.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put in a good word for you to the recruiter.”

Those promising words, along with Chris’ tender embrace, are more than Hyunjin could’ve ever hoped for. Indeed, sometimes it’s alright to make questionable decisions, for they might lead to unexpectedly good results.


	2. A new point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, I'd like to thank you once more. I'm not sure I fully like this sequel, but it's what my two brain cells came up with in between my own responsibilities and my obsessive voting/streaming for SKZ. It's about 4k words longer, so maybe that could make up for the delay? Anyway, I hope this sequel is to your liking.

“And cut! We’re done for the day, folks.”

Hyunjin lets out a sigh of relief upon hearing the director’s words. Finally, he can get off this uncomfortable weight bench he had to kneel on for more than an hour while Chris pounded into him. Now you might ask yourself why they would fuck on top of a weight bench instead of a more conventional location like, say, a bed or a couch. But it was the director’s ‘grand’ idea to make his next film about a dainty twink (that’s Hyunjin) who seduces his buff hunk of a personal trainer (and that’s Chris), so they could have an excuse to fool around on a ton of gym equipment. Hell, the director even had Chris and Hyunjin shoot a scene on top of a yoga ball. That was almost impossible to record, yet the actors somehow pulled it off.

“As always, amazing work, you two! That chemistry between you is fantastic,” the director says. And maybe Hyunjin should be flattered by his boss’ praise, but he can’t keep his chest from hurting at the mention of his and Chris’ chemistry. If only it wasn’t the result of acting...

However, the male’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels a pair of soft lips place a delicate kiss just behind his ear.

“Good job, Jinnie,” Chris whispers before pulling off Hyunjin, taking the comforting weight and warmth of his body away with him.

The reaction to Chris’ compliment is immediate. Hyunjin’s muscles tense and his heart starts hammering against his chest almost painfully. It’s not unusual for Chris to praise him even off camera, but as time passes, Hyunjin wonders why Chris’ encouragement feels more intimate rather than friendly. Though maybe it’s all in Hyunjin’s head and he’s trying too hard to decipher Chris’ every action, hoping to find something that’s not there.

But right now isn’t the time to dwell on these complicated matters. The crew is cleaning up the set and there’s not a single inch of Hyunjin that doesn’t hurt after all those hours of filming. He could definitely use a hot shower before going home.

So he quickly makes his way to the nearest shower stall, praying to any deities out there that he’s not dirtying the floor with any bodily fluids that may still remain on his person. Once he’s in the stall, Hyunjin allows himself to relax. Beneath the hot stream of water, he cleanses himself of both the dirt on his body and the worries on his mind. Despite working in porn for about six months now, the young man still gets anxious before each scene. It’s too easy to screw up, and not every actor out there is as understanding as Chris.

Speaking of Chris, him and Hyunjin have become somewhat close despite the nature of their job. They don’t get to film together as often as Hyunjin would like—honestly, if it was up to him he’d choose to work with Chris every time—but they still have pleasant small talk between scenes and even speak in Korean sometimes. It no longer feels odd to refer to the male as ‘hyung’ or by his birth name, Chan. But although it’s cool to be that comfortable with his coworker, Hyunjin wishes he could learn more about Chris on a personal level. It’s been half-a-year and he’s still drawn to the man like a moth to a flame, that undying curiosity nagging at him to just ask Chris to hang out after work, yet his worries about coming across as too forward keep him from taking action.

“Dammit, why am I such a coward?” he asks out loud, but there’s no answer. Only the sound of rushing water reaches his ears. Sighing with frustration, the raven-haired man steps out of the shower and dries himself off in silence. With a towel wrapped around his lower half, he exits the bathroom, just to run straight into the one person he’d been thinking of.

“Hyung?”

The blond, who’d been leaning on the wall while scrolling on his phone—fully dressed and seemingly right out of the shower too—quickly looks up and smiles. “Hey, Hyunjin-ah!”

Even if they’ve seen each other naked countless times, Hyunjin still feels exposed standing there with just a towel hanging from his hip bones. So he instinctively crosses his arms over his chest to cover up, but then feels foolish for it. “Um, is something up?”

Chan pauses at the question, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip as his gaze falls to the floor. It intrigues Hyunjin to see the shorter male hesitate like this when he’s usually quite straight-forward. What could make Bang Chan this nervous?

“Actually, I’ve been thinking lately and I realized I’d like to get to know you better? Like, don’t get me wrong; it’s not as if we’re strangers. But I kinda want to spend some time with you outside of work, if you know what I mean?”

Holy shit. Hyunjin could’ve never seen this coming. Chan asking _him_ to hang out? It almost feels like a dream, but with the way it hurts when Hyunjin discreetly pinches himself, he knows it’s not one. Talk about serendipitous timing.

“Yes! I-I mean, I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you, hyung,” he replies, doing his best to tone down his enthusiasm so he doesn’t look desperate.

The bright smile that blooms across Chan’s lips has Hyunjin feeling weak in the knees. Fuck, those dimples will be the death of him someday.

“Then are you busy after this? I was thinking we could go grab some lunch together, if that’s alright with you.”

Things are moving much too fast but Hyunjin won’t miss out on what might be the opportunity of a lifetime, so he nods his head in approval. “Sounds good!”

“Okay! I’ll wait for you downstairs. Don’t take too long.”

And with that Chan is gone, leaving behind a dumbfounded and flustered Hyunjin. What were the odds that the older male felt the same as him? Perhaps Lady Luck smiles upon Hyunjin today.

༻༺

They choose to eat at a nearby McDonald's since they’re both craving junk food. On their way to the fast food place, the pair weave through the busy streets of Sydney, sidestepping slow tourists as best as possible. But when Hyunjin’s almost separated from Chan in a particularly big crowd, he feels Chan’s strong arm wrap around his waist to keep him close; and damn, Hyunjin could get used to being held like that.

It’s only when they arrive to McDonald’s that Chan lets go of him. Hyunjin finds himself instantly missing the older’s touch. Some primitive part of his brain wants to touch Chan all the time, and he hopes that doesn’t mean what he thinks it does. Falling for a coworker he needs to be intimate with sounds like the worst idea ever.

When they order their food, Chan insists on paying for them both. And when they go sit down on a table of their choosing, the blond pulls out Hyunjin’s seat for him. If Hyunjin didn’t know any better he’d think he was being courted, but Chan is a rather polite sort of guy so Hyunjin shouldn’t overthink it, right?

Still, the younger can’t help but get ‘date’ vibes out of all this.

“So Jinnie, you’ve never told me what you like to do in your free time,” Chan says before taking a bite of his burger. The implied question makes Hyunjin panic inside. Other than dancing, he doesn’t have any worthwhile hobbies. Most of what he does when he’s not fussing over his studies is playing video games and talking shit with his best friend-turned-roommate, Jisung. He used to swim and read a lot, but ever since he started studying he no longer has time for those things. That leaves dancing as the only somewhat interesting hobby he has, so he tells Chan as much.

“Wait, you dance? That’s so cool! I’ve always looked up to people who can dance.”

The way Chan’s eyes light up with enthusiasm is adorable enough to give Hyunjin an urge to cry. Chan has never shown this side of himself at work. He’s always so focused on doing well that he comes off as a cool-headed professional. But this cute part of him is a pleasant revelation to Hyunjin. It makes Chan seem more approachable and human, rather than an out-of-reach sex god.

“Honestly, I’m not all that great at dancing, but thanks either way,” the younger replies humbly.

Chan shakes his head in response, apparently not having it with Hyunjin selling himself short. “Nonsense. You must be good; I can tell by the way you move. There’s this grace to everything you do… It’s beautiful, in my opinion.”

Well, Hyunjin didn’t expect to be complimented like _that_. And as fate would have it, he starts choking on the soda he’d been drinking, frantic coughs racking his whole body when the soda goes down the wrong pipe. 

Ugh, not this again.

The raven-haired male buries his face in his arms, not just to hide from the world but to also muffle his loud coughing. He knows he sounds as if he’s hacking up an entire lung but he can’t force his body to stop overreacting. Why does he always have to make a fool of himself in front of _him_?

Speaking of the devil, Hyunjin feels a hand gently patting at his back. He has no clue when Chan got there, yet oddly enough his touch suffices to calm him down. The coughing eventually dies out, and Hyunjin no longer has an excuse to keep hiding, so he raises his head to look off into the distance instead of facing his coworker.

“Crap, I— I’m so sorry hyung, but thank you.”

A soft chuckle reaches his ears. “Nah, it’s fine. Always happy to help a friend in need.”

Hyunjin feels Chan’s hand squeeze his shoulder before letting go. After that, Chan returns to his seat and they both continue eating in silence. Great. Now Hyunjin has managed to turn this into an awkward situation, too. So much for being graceful.

_‘I should be choking on cock, not coke,’_ he thinks woefully as he picks at his fries, all the while lamenting his clumsiness. What does he have to be this nervous for, anyway? Chan is merely a colleague to him and nothing else.

However, Hyunjin’s small bout of self-loathing is cut short by a high-pitched giggle. The male looks up from his food, a question in his gaze when he spots Chan trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably. What happened that was so funny?

Unless… Hell no. It can’t be.

Did he actually say _that_ out loud?

“Chris, please tell me you didn’t hear that.”

There must be something about the panic in Hyunjin’s voice and the utterly mortified look in his eyes that finally breaks Chan. The blond doubles over then starts laughing out loud, his shoulders violently shaking and the corners of his eyes crinkling. And that’s all the confirmation Hyunjin needed; he really outdid himself with this one, didn’t he?

“ _H-hey, stop it!_ ” the younger says in Korean, dropping the honorifics he should’ve used because he’s too embarrassed. But if anything, Chan laughs even louder, which should be irritating at this point yet it’s somehow starting to become funny to Hyunjin, too. Curse that lovely contagious laughter.

So they both sit there, cackling in the middle of a McDonald’s, trying to shush each other or else they might get kicked out. Once their laughter dies down, the two males find themselves out of breath and with tears in their eyes. For some reason, Hyunjin doesn’t feel embarrassed anymore; rather, he feels lighter, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“I feel bad for laughing, but that was absolutely poetic,” the blond says. “You’re hilarious, Jinnie.”

_He’s hilarious_. According to Chan, Hyunjin is hilarious.

Perhaps to anyone else, being told they have a good sense of humor doesn’t feel special. Nonetheless, to someone like Hyunjin, it’s one of the most sincere compliments he could ever receive. You see, Hyunjin is used to being praised for his looks. Throughout his life, he’s been called beautiful, hot, handsome, stunning, and every other positive term under the sun concerning his appearance. Most of the time, Hyunjin doesn’t mind, but there are moments when he’d like to be seen as more than just a pretty face. And that’s where the compliments about his personality come in.

So to hear Chan—who has already experienced what Hyunjin’s body has to offer—praise him for being funny makes Hyunjin’s heart flutter in his chest. Chan is earnest, kind, understanding, chivalrous, attentive, and helpful; in short, he’s everything Hyunjin would like in a man. But as if Chan being nearly perfect wasn’t enough, he also sees past Hyunjin’s appearance and wants to get to know him on a deeper level. And who is Hyunjin to deny him that?

There’s no doubt about it anymore, no way Hyunjin can keep ignoring the obvious signs. He’s falling for Bang Chan, and he’s falling _hard_.

Hyunjin’s only wish is that Chan will be there to catch him when he reaches the bottom.

༻༺

“Jisung, I think I’m falling in love.”

The aforementioned male—who’s currently splayed on the couch of their living room with his head on Hyunjin’s lap—looks away from the drama they’d been watching and fixes Hyunjin with a faux shocked stare. “At last, he’s become self-aware! Who could've seen it coming?”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at his best friend’s theatrics. Nothing new there. “You’ll never see my fist coming for your face if you don’t cut the crap, jackass.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that in a fist fight, I’d definitely beat you,” Jisung retorts as he obnoxiously flexes his biceps. “These puppies would win me a victory for sure.”

“We both know that’s bullshit,” Hyunjin says with a sigh. “But what did you mean by me becoming self-aware? Did you figure it out somehow?”

Jisung laughs at that and Hyunjin is done with being mocked, so he shoves Jisung off his lap and onto the floor. His best friend whines like the overly dramatic baby he is, but Hyunjin pays him no mind.

“I’m asking you a question here, Han.”

The other male grumbles then takes a seat beside him. “God, you’re insistent. But if you must know, then yes. I knew you were crushing hard as soon as I saw you with _that_ look on your face… You know, the distant one with the small smile? I’ve seen it on you before, especially when you were going out with that one guy in high school. What was his name? Sangmin? Seung—”

“I’d rather you leave the past where it belongs,” Hyunjin warns. Thankfully, his best friend takes the hint.

“Alright, so I guess you want my advice, or do you just feel like venting to me?”

It’s a relief to see Jisung finally taking the situation seriously. Although Hyunjin gets fed up sometimes with the younger’s bullshit, he values Jisung’s opinion more than anyone else’s because it’s Jisung who knows him the best. They’ve been close since their early childhood years and have grown pretty much inseparable. Where Jisung goes, Hyunjin follows, and vice versa.

“A little bit of both?”

When Jisung nods and looks at him expectantly, Hyunjin opens up about everything. Of course he's told Jisung about Chan before, but it’s just now that he confesses to that inexplicable connection he’s felt with Chan from the very start. His best friend listens patiently while Hyunjin speaks of his moment of realization and his feelings, which had been there all along. Though Hyunjin knows he’s rambling, Jisung still pays attention to his every word, and Hyunjin’s never felt more grateful for having such a good friend in his life.

Man, he really loves Jisung.

“So let me get this straight,” the younger of the two says. “You have feelings for this guy who’s nice to you, wants to get to know you, compliments you often, and even pays for your lunch?”

Well… When Jisung puts it that way, it becomes more obvious what Hyunjin’s next course of action should be.

“You think he’s into me, too?”

Jisung nods immediately. “Yup. And why wouldn’t he be? You’re kind _and_ smoking hot. So go get that dick, babe. No, wait— you’ve already had his dick. Uh, go get his heart, I guess?”

Hyunjin fixes his best friend with a judgmental stare, though he can’t keep himself from smiling right after. Jisung’s encouragement might be questionable at times, but he can’t deny it works. Not that he’ll ever admit as much to Jisung, however.

“You’re such a weirdo, Sungie.”

An offended gasp leaves the other male’s lips, his eyes growing comically wide at the insult. Sometimes Hyunjin wonders why he’s the one with the acting career when Jisung has a natural tendency for drama. Though Hyunjin supposes he can be rather dramatic himself…

“I do my best to offer you advice and _this_ is how you repay me?” Jisung says, a hand clutching at his chest. “Your betrayal hurts me, Hwang!”

The two start to play fight like the immature children they still are. But when the laughter and bickering die down, Jisung’s expression turns into an uncharacteristically pensive one. Hyunjin’s about to ask him what he’s thinking of when the younger speaks up.

“Hyunjin-ah, I know you’ve been hurt before and you may be afraid of being vulnerable again, but if you feel a connection to that man you should pursue it. Otherwise, you’ll regret it if he slips through your fingers. You’re worthy of love too, no matter what you might’ve heard in the past.”

For an instant, the raven-haired male is left speechless. He’s touched beyond measure by the concern in Jisung’s voice, as well as the strong conviction his eyes. It’s not too often that Jisung says such heartfelt things, so it takes Hyunjin a little longer than usual to react. But when he finally does, he pulls his best friend into his arms and holds him tight, hoping to convey his gratitude through the gesture.

“Thank you, Sungie. I think I really needed to hear that.”

Jisung hugs back just as tightly, and Hyunjin feels like he can take on anything in this world with his best friend by his side. Not even his fear of getting hurt again will hold him back this time. Once Hyunjin finds the perfect opportunity, he’ll take that leap of faith and ask Chan out.

After all, he deserves to be loved too, regardless of his past mistakes.

༻༺

Several weeks pass after Hyunjin’s talk with Jisung. It’s become a habit for Chan and Hyunjin to grab a bite whenever they’re done filming. No matter how tired or sore Hyunjin is, he doesn’t miss any of their outings because he’s _that_ whipped. However, despite how close Chan and him have become as of late, Hyunjin still can’t seem to find the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings. He tells himself it’s not because he’s still a coward who can’t get over his shitty romantic past, but the more excuses he makes up, the less he can believe that blatant lie.

So much for not letting his fears hold him back.

‘ _Maybe today will be different_ ,’ Hyunjin thinks to himself as he undresses in the locker room of the studio. He’s been scheduled to shoot another movie with Chan; apparently, their work together has been gaining a lot of traction in gay porn sites and the director wants to take advantage of their rising popularity. Hyunjin’s rather grateful—not just because people enjoy his acting, but because his paychecks have become more generous. He didn’t think he’d ever make it this far in the porn industry in the first place.

However, this time Chan and Hyunjin won’t be filming alone. There’s another actor who’ll join them, someone who must be a rookie in the business because Hyunjin’s never heard of him before. All Hyunjin knows about this guy is that his acting name must be Lee Know because that’s what appears in the script he had to memorize. It’s not too often that Hyunjin decides to participate in threesomes, seeing as they take forever to record, yet this one movie will pay particularly well and Hyunjin can’t say no to that.

The premise of the film is sort of dumb and unrealistic, but does anyone ever watch porn for a high-quality plot? Chan is supposed to be the CEO of an unnamed firm, while Hyunjin is his personal assistant and Lee Know is the new secretary. For some reason, Chan calls Lee Know into his office and they start hooking up when Hyunjin accidentally walks in on the scene. And as it always goes once a third person interrupts a couple in an adult film, Hyunjin joins in and they all fuck each other. Simple enough, right?

Perhaps it would be easier if Hyunjin wasn’t the performer with the most lines. Oh well. At least he’s got a good memory.

The male rehearses his lines as he puts on an office outfit then does his makeup. His character is supposed to be a no-nonsense workaholic, so Hyunjin tries to make that apparent by wearing his clothes impeccably, gelling back his hair and using glasses. Of course the director has the last say in what he wears, though that doesn’t mean Hyunjin can’t get a little creative sometimes.

Once he’s done preparing, Hyunjin leaves the locker room then heads into the set. The first thing he spots is the office setup, followed by the cameramen and producers who are putting in place the lights and video equipment. Lastly, he sees Chan in a corner of the room with the director, no doubt talking about the best techniques to get the most flattering shots. The blond is already dressed to the nines in a suit and tie, and he looks so handsome just standing there that all Hyunjin can do is simply stare.

God, what does a man have to do to be able to call Christopher Bang his?

‘ _Asking him out would be a good start,_ ’ Hyunjin’s mind answers for him. And yeah, that’s the truth. There’s no way he should go home today without asking Chan out on a date. Hyunjin has put this off for much too long, and guys like Chan don’t stay single forever. He needs to make a move now before he loses his chance.

So the raven-haired male walks straight to where Chan and the director are still engaged in their conversation. It’ll be rude of him to interrupt; however, he needs to do this before he loses his nerve.

When he’s close enough, both the director and Chan acknowledge him with a brief greeting then continue talking. Hyunjin’s not having that, though.

“Sorry to interrupt, but can I have a word with Chris? I swear I’ll make it fast.”

The director agrees to give them privacy then leaves to supervise the rest of the set. Chan turns his full attention to him then, and in doing so he takes in the sight of Hyunjin in his fitted suit, no subtlety whatsoever in the way his eyes roam the younger’s body. It’s bold enough to catch Hyunjin off guard and bring a blush to his cheeks, though he doesn’t mind it in the least. Being desirable to Chan is Hyunjin’s priority whenever he performs with him.

Still, Hyunjin’s there for a reason, and it’s not to have his coworker and potential boyfriend drool over him. There’ll be plenty of time for that later.

“Never thought I’d have to say this, but my eyes are up here, Mr. Bang.”

The older of the two at least has the decency to look embarrassed at being caught. “Sorry. I, uh, think I got lost in you for a sec. But that’s beside the point! What did you wanna talk about?”

Hyunjin takes a deep breath to steel his nerves. He can do this. There’s no doubt that this man wants him too, and if Hyunjin’s gotten this far, he can do anything. So fuck all his insecurities and fears—he’ll pop that question today if it’s the last thing he does.

“Chan-hyung, I’ve been considering this for a while, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I need to do this before it’s too late. So I’d like to ask you: will you go—”

“Channie! Where are you?!”

A loud voice cuts through the room at that precise moment, catching the attention of everyone on set as well as interrupting Hyunjin’s now untimely confession. When Hyunjin glances over at the door to see who the hell had to yell like that, he spots a guy so impossibly pretty that he’s forced to do a double-take because he can’t believe what he’s seeing at first.

The brunet’s large eyes peek out from between his styled bangs as he scans the room for Chan. Those pools of deep brown are followed by a dainty nose and kittenish lips, features that complement each other perfectly on a delicate face, creating what can be described as a true depiction of beauty. Albeit Hyunjin is annoyed, he’s intrigued too. Who is this man?

“I’m over here, Minho,” Chan calls out. Minho? Hyunjin can’t say the name rings a bell...

“Ah, there you are!” the pretty guy, or rather Minho, says. He skips happily towards Chan then pulls him into a hug, and Hyunjin can’t help wondering how this man is so close to Chan as to be able to touch him that casually. A bitter thought arises in the back of Hyunjin’s mind but he suppresses it as soon as it appears. There’s no evidence pointing to _that_ type of relationship. Or at least there wasn’t before.

Come to think of it, a significant other has never come up in his and Chan’s conversations.

“Ugh, so clingy,” the blond complains, yet he makes no move to pull away. “Glad to see you didn’t chicken out.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Minho replies with an eye roll. “I keep my promises, Channie. And I know how difficult it was for you to convince your boss I should have a shot at this.”

At this point, Hyunjin can only assume this is the other performer they’re supposed to act with. He’s forced to come to that conclusion after he’s forgotten by the two men in front of him. It feels awkward to be standing nearby without being acknowledged, so Hyunjin’s trying to figure out how to leave as subtly as possible when Minho finally turns towards him.

“Oh, and who’s this dashing young man?”

On an average day, Hyunjin would be extremely flattered if he received a compliment from someone as pretty as Minho. Nonetheless, today was the day he was supposed to ask Chan out and Minho stopped him from doing so, however unintentionally that was. So it rubs him the wrong way to see Minho’s eyes wander down his body with clear interest.

“That’s Hyunjin, acting name Sam,” Chan answers, at last bothering to do an introduction. “And Hyunjin, this is Minho, acting name Lee Know. He’s a friend of mine who showed interest in doing porn, so I brought him along for the ride.”

“Aw come on! Just a friend? You can hype me up better than that, dude.”

The oldest scoffs at Lee Know’s petulance yet he humors him all the same. “Okay, my bad. This is my _bestest_ friend, the best friend to beat all other best friends, Lee Minho.”

Lee Know seems to be satisfied with that if his shit-eating grin is anything to go by. So they’re just best friends, huh? Maybe Hyunjin has nothing to feel apprehensive about.

“Nice to meet you, Lee Know,” he says with an outstretched hand, not wanting to be rude. The brunet takes his hand in his and gives it a confident shake.

“The pleasure is mine, Sam. I look forward to acting with you.”

“Likewise.”

And for the moment, Hyunjin means it. Despite still being bitter about his missed chance to confess to Chan, he’s willing to put that aside and be a nice coworker to Minho. As far as he can see, Minho may be devastatingly good looking, but he doesn’t feel like competition to Hyunjin.

And who knows? Maybe he can even ask Minho for help.

The odds are still in Hyunjin’s favor.

༻༺

It’s not too often that Hyunjin feels insecure about his looks. He’s constantly praised for his face and body, so he’s rather confident in himself. Nonetheless, as he stands behind the scenes watching Lee Know seduce Chris, he’s struck by just how effortlessly beautiful and sensual the rookie actor is. No wonder Chris can barely keep his hands off him even between takes. It’s clear this isn’t their first time touching each other, and Hyunjin starts to wonder how often the pair have fucked before. 

What if Lee Know can make Chris feel much better than he can?

It would make sense if that was the case. After all, they’re best friends who sleep with each other, while Hyunjin is but a recent addition to Chris’ long list of hookups. Plus, Lee Know beats him in the looks department, too; not even Hyunjin can manage to look that pretty with a dick in his mouth. Maybe Hyunjin was a fool to think he could ever have a chance with Chan when Lee Know actually exists.

But right now isn’t the time to beat himself up for his inadequacies. Hyunjin’s cue is coming up soon, so he needs to stay focused and do his best.

“Cut! Alright, Sam, you’re up!”

Hyunjin breathes in deeply, banishing his feelings to the back of his mind in order to get into character. “Got it.”

The raven-haired male grabs his prop (a simple folder with blank papers in it) then immediately slips into his role of workaholic personal assistant. When the cameras start recording, he walks with purpose to the CEO’s office, the folder held in his left hand so he can knock on the door with his right.

“Sir, I have the notes for the last two meetings concerning your new project. Can I come in?”

When Sam receives no answer, he knocks an additional three times, becoming more visibly agitated as the silence drags on. Fortunately, this scene is simple enough, so separate takes for it aren’t necessary.

“I can’t believe this. Am I the one running this company?” he seethes while he gives the camera his best impression of a pissed off employee. “I shouldn’t do this, but here goes…”

Well, this is it. From this moment, Hyunjin is expected to have sex with both men behind the door. If he can’t beat Lee Know at his game, then he might as well join him. Hyunjin won’t allow his performance to suffer just because he has feelings for an unattainable man.

In true porn fashion, as soon as the personal assistant walks in, he catches the secretary with the boss’ cock in his mouth. Sam drops his papers and gasps dramatically, which captures the attention of the other two men in the room. Before long, CEO Chris eventually manages to convince uptight Sam to join him and Lee Know by offering him a pay raise. And just like real-life Hyunjin, his character will do anything for more money.

It’s Hyunjin’s iron will that gets him through the long hours of filming what might be the most torturous porno he’s acted in. He does his best to lose himself in the sensations, but each time he needs to pleasure Minho or be pleasured by him, he’s reminded of the fact that he’s literally sleeping with the enemy. So then he settles mid-shoot for fucking Minho out of spite, throwing his all into making Minho feel good to show Chan what he’d be missing out on if he doesn’t choose him. It’s ridiculous yet it makes the situation more manageable, so who can judge him for coping as best he can?

This is how Hyunjin still has enough willpower and stamina to go through with the final scene, where Lee Know’s character is ‘punished’ for having initiated sex with the CEO. Minho is bent over the desk in the room, trapped between Chan and Hyunjin while they take him from the front and the back respectively. And though the youngest is already tired of interacting with Minho, he can’t deny that the rookie actor has impressive talents and is quite… stimulating to look at. Credit where credit is due, right?

Fortunately, it doesn’t take long for Minho to come with the way Hyunjin is slamming into him. The youngest makes a show of fucking Minho through his orgasm while staring directly into Chan’s eyes, and he’s pleased when the blond can’t stop himself from pulling him into a searing kiss. Hyunjin hopes that image is burned into Chan’s mind so he doesn’t ever forget what Hyunjin’s capable of—so he realizes this is what he could be having all the time if they were dating. Because Hyunjin may not be as pretty as Minho, but he’s more versatile in bed.

The recording ends with a famed money shot, which signals the conclusion of all pornographic films. Hyunjin and Chan blow their loads on Minho’s face, the three exchange a couple more corny lines, and finally it’s done. Almost seven hours of shooting with few breaks in between are over just like that.

The director proceeds to praise everyone on set for their extra hard work, but his glowing words don’t register in Hyunjin’s fucked-out brain. He’s so exhausted he can barely think. The only priority for him right now is showering then heading straight home to sleep for the rest of the day.

Whoever says doing porn is easy money has never done porn in the first place.

Hyunjin is approached by Chan, who smiles and hands him a packet of wet wipes. The taller male accepts them gratefully then uses them to remove any obvious bodily fluids from his skin. It’s a wonder how Chan can still have enough energy to look out for everyone on set like this.

“Hey, are you hungry?” the blond asks. “I was thinking we could…”

For some reason, the rest of what Chan says is blocked out by Hyunjin’s brain, as if his neurons gave up mid-sentence on trying to understand. So Hyunjin stands there like a fool, simply staring at Chan without saying a word. But Chan must figure it out because his grin turns into a worried frown at Hyunjin’s evident exhaustion.

“Are you okay, Jinnie?”

At least that he understood.

“ _Yeah, I’m fine_ ,” he murmurs in Korean, words slightly slurring together. The frown on Chan’s face deepens, so Hyunjin decides to leave before he worries his coworker any further. “ _Gonna shower_.”

Hyunjin doesn’t get too far, though. As soon as he turns around, he’s already tripping over his own feet. Curse his long legs. They can be rather inconvenient sometimes.

“Woah!” He feels a hand grab onto his arm to steady him. And when he glances over his shoulder, it’s Bang Chan he sees. Of course. Who else would it be?

“You’re not going into that bathroom without someone to help you.”

Hyunjin’s about to complain when he spots Minho approaching them both, his face considerably cleaner than the last time he saw him. “He’s got a point, pup. You wore yourself out so much you can barely stand.”

Mixed emotions arise within the youngest’s chest. Who the hell is Minho to tell him what he can and can’t do? Then again, it’s nice of the guy to worry about his well-being to begin with.

“Need any help, Channie?”

The blond shakes his head no at Minho’s question. “Thanks Min, but I should be able to handle him.”

It bothers Hyunjin to hear them speak of him as if he wasn’t even there. Sure, he’s almost mentally checked out from his surroundings, but he’s still physically present.

Though just as he’s about to give both men a piece of his mind, Chan wraps an arm around his waist then starts leading him out of the set. Hyunjin has no energy whatsoever to resist, so he allows himself to be dragged out of the room, down the hallway, and into the nearest shower stall. Once in there, Chan leans him against the wall and lets warm water cascade down Hyunjin’s body. Then he starts gently washing him, those magical hands working away some of the tension in Hyunjin’s muscles. And the younger can’t help but let himself be taken care of, eyes sliding shut as he relaxes for the first time in such a long day.

“Now isn’t that better?” Chan asks, his voice as soft as his touch. “It’s nice to let others care for you sometimes.”

Under normal circumstances, Hyunjin would choose his words carefully around his coworker-turned-crush. However, he’s so exhausted his mental filter isn’t working, so he replies with the first thought that comes to mind.

“Why are you so good to me?”

The hands on his body pause at that, which causes Hyunjin’s eyes to flutter open. There’s an indecipherable look on Chan’s face—and for a second Hyunjin is scared he said something wrong—but then Chan’s features soften into a fond smile. The male’s right hand comes to rest on Hyunjin’s cheek, delicately cradling Hyunjin’s face while his eyes gaze deeply into the younger’s own.

“Because you’re good to me too, Jinnie.”

Despite the brevity of Chan’s answer, Hyunjin’s heart feels fuller than it has in years. So he closes his eyes and basks in that warm feeling, a satisfied smile blooming on his lips.

“Then let’s keep being good to each other.”

༻༺

A deafening sound awakens Hyunjin from his deep slumber. He sits up in bed at once, confused by the sudden change in his surroundings. The walls of his room stare back at him, so he knows he was able to make it home yesterday. Nonetheless, there are too many gaps in his memory. How did he even manage to reach his bed?

But he doesn’t have the luxury of sitting there to try to remember. In about two hours, he’ll have to leave for his dance class. So he shuts off the alarm then goes into the bathroom to wash up, changing from yesterday’s clothes into a comfortable outfit. His body still feels somewhat sore from the million sex acts he had to engage in. So in hindsight, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to film a lengthy movie on the day before a dance class. Ah well. The paycheck should make it more than worthwhile.

Once he’s ready, Hyunjin heads to the kitchen, where he comes across his roommate eating a bowl of cereal.

“Oh hey! Nice to see you’re up, sleeping beauty,” Jisung greets, a teasing undertone to his voice.

“You need to tell me how I got here yesterday,” Hyunjin replies while he searches through the cupboards for some painkillers. “I can’t remember and it’s kind of bothering me.”

“Uh… what? Dude, I knew you were out cold, but this whole amnesia thing is worrying me. What did they do to you in that place?”

The raven-haired male sighs and turns to look at his best friend. It’s endearing to see Jisung fret over him, yet he needs his question answered before discussing what he does recall. “I can assure you nothing bad happened, Sungie. I overworked myself, that’s all. But can you first tell me how I got here?”

The relief in Jisung’s expression is palpable. “Oh. Well, all I can tell you is that lover boy carried you up here.”

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at that. “Lover boy? You mean my coworker, Chris?”

When his best friend nods, Hyunjin turns away to pour himself a glass of water, conveniently hiding his blushing face to avoid being teased. He gulps down the painkillers then searches the fridge for leftovers, his attention still on Jisung just in case he says anything else.

“You should’ve seen how he held you in his arms… Holy shit. I’ll admit I felt jealous ‘cause he was carrying you like you were his most precious doll and wow, I wish someone would hold me like that too.”

Jisung’s retelling of what supposedly happened yesterday is making Hyunjin question his entire existence. Their dorm is on the fourth floor, so does that mean Chan carried him in his arms from the parking lot all the way up here? Of course he must’ve taken the elevator, but still, isn’t that too much? It’s hard for Hyunjin to wrap his mind around the possibility of Chan being _that_ strong.

“What else happened?” he asks while he prepares himself a sandwich, not having found any leftovers earlier.

“What else? Well, lover boy talked to me a bit while he took you to your room and put you to bed. Also, you should know he thought of undressing you so you’d sleep more comfortably, but he kept his hands off you ‘cause he didn’t wanna take advantage of you. If that’s not peak gentleman behavior, I dunno what is.”

Fuck, that sure sounds like something Chan would do. Although Hyunjin was doubting the veracity of Jisung’s tale, he’s now forced to admit there’s a good chance this all happened. How else would Jisung know this much about Chan’s thought process?

“Did he tell you anything important?” Hyunjin asks, taking a seat beside Jisung to eat his sandwich and ignoring the younger’s mischievous grin.

“Yes. He told me he’s dying for you to ask him out so he can be your knight in shining armor forever.”

The raven-haired male scoffs and smacks Jisung’s shoulder, which earns him a pained screech that’s too loud for this time of day. “Stop making shit up. I’m being serious.”

His best friend pouts but doesn’t argue. “Actually, he just told me to keep an eye on you and then he was out the door.”

Hyunjin has the rest of his breakfast in silence as he thinks of Jisung’s words. He’s still unsure which details of the story are embellished by his friend and which ones truly happened, but he knows that Chan was determined to get him home safe yesterday. Everything that took place after the shoot is a big jumbled mess in his brain, yet he has vague recollections of Chan washing him in the shower, getting him dressed, and strapping him down to the passenger seat of his car to drive Hyunjin home. It wouldn’t surprise him if Chan had gone as far as to carry him to his dorm, considering he was already going above and beyond for Hyunjin.

“So I know you’re not looking for my opinion right now, but I don’t give a fuck ‘cause you need to hear this,” Jisung says out of nowhere, pulling Hyunjin away from his thoughts. “You must believe me when I tell you that man is _whipped_. Like, I’ve seen the difference between people who lust after you and people who are in love with you, and I can 100% confirm Chris belongs to that second group. The way he held you was devastating, and I swear I almost cried when I saw the love in his eyes. So this is what I’m gonna ask of you: don’t. let. him. go.”

Jisung is once again speaking with that same conviction he had in his voice weeks ago. And Hyunjin wants to believe him, he truly does. But what his best friend doesn’t know is that Hyunjin isn’t the only eligible bachelor in Bang Chan’s life. If he was, this would be a much less complicated decision to make.

“Sungie, I… I’m not sure I can believe you.”

The younger’s features turn into an outraged scowl at Hyunjin’s reply. Hyunjin’s confused by the sudden change in mood, but then he realizes how his vague words could’ve been misinterpreted. Though just as he’s about to explain himself, he’s interrupted by his pissed off best friend.

“The hell do you mean by that?” Jisung spits out, the volume of his voice raising with every word. “I know I joke around, but I’d never lie to you about something so important! Hyunjin, you have some fucking nerve to—”

“Wait!” Hyunjin intervenes, holding his hands in front of him in a placating manner. “That’s not what I meant, Sungie. I never thought you were lying! Please, calm down… I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.”

Fortunately, that’s enough to get his best friend off his back. “Fuck. I-I’m sorry, Jinnie. Shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Jisung looks so dejected and ashamed of himself that Hyunjin takes his small hands in his then comfortingly squeezes them, hoping to convey through the gesture that he’s not angry about the other’s outburst. “It’s fine. I just didn’t explain myself well. But yeah, it’s tough for me to believe Chris is into me when there’s another man in his life. That’s what I meant.”

Hyunjin’s answer only seems to confuse Jisung instead of enlightening him. “Wait, another man? Who’re you talking about?”

And that’s Hyunjin’s cue to mention Minho. As he always does, he ends up telling Jisung everything, from the moment Minho interrupted him to the ways he touched Chan. Lastly, he explains how Minho’s presence is making him feel insecure about himself and how he’s confused as to where he stands with Chan because of that.

“Listen, Hyunjin,” Jisung starts, a serious look in his eyes while he speaks. “There are people who can be friends with benefits without catching feelings. What you told me about Chan and Minho makes me think they’re just really good friends who happen to fuck sometimes. If they were truly dating, don’t you think any of them would’ve let you know? They have no reason to hide something like that from you.”

The logic behind Jisung’s thoughts is quite sound. It almost manages to convince Hyunjin. _Almost_. And yet he’s still hung up on the idea of either Chan or Minho having hidden feelings for the other. Especially Minho. What if he’s into Chan too and Hyunjin is getting in the way?

“I see you’re not fully convinced,” his best friend says. Hyunjin’s about to apologize for being too skeptical when Jisung continues.

“You know how you could get rid of those doubts for good? By talking to Minho.”

The older of the two inhales sharply at the suggestion. Him confronting Minho about his relationship status with Bang Chan sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.

But honestly, what else can Hyunjin do? He knows he won’t be able to go through with asking out his crush if he doesn’t see for himself that Minho and Chan aren’t a couple. Then again, he could always give up and let his feelings fade away, but Hyunjin doesn’t want to get over Chan, not when he’s already had small glimpses of what a relationship with him might be like. It may be selfish of Hyunjin, but he wants Chan all to himself and he’s willing to fight for a future with that man in his life. Because he _needs_ Bang Chan, no matter what his inner demons say about him being unworthy of Chan’s love.

“Thank you, Jisung,” he says, forever grateful to his best friend for giving him the courage he needs. “I’m sure that’d give me some peace of mind, as scary as it might be. I won’t lose Chan to my insecurities.”

Jisung gives him a proud smile then pulls him into a bear hug, which Hyunjin gladly reciprocates. “You can do it, baby. I believe in you.”

And that’s what Hyunjin should’ve done from the very start: believe in himself. Maybe he wouldn’t be in this position if he’d taken action earlier, but it’s not too late to begin trusting himself and his feelings.

He will conquer his fears to find out the truth—because it’s better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all.

༻༺

Rain’s pouring outside the cafe but Hyunjin sits inside, avoiding the wrath of Mother Nature in a cozy corner of the room. This is where he agreed to meet Minho after he got ahold of his number through Chan. Should things go sour during their conversation, Hyunjin can count on an easy escape from the situation. Albeit he hopes that never happens in the first place; conflicts are to be avoided at all costs, especially with a colleague.

It’s three minutes to two in the afternoon, which is their scheduled meeting time, yet Minho is nowhere to be found. Hyunjin’s starting to think he got stood up when he spots the man in question hastily entering the cafe then looking around the crowded room for Hyunjin, an umbrella in his hand. Anxiety flares within Hyunjin’s chest once Minho finds him in his little corner, and as the older male approaches his table, he contemplates running away. But he’s done enough of that already; it’s time to face his problems head-on.

“Hey there,” Minho says as he slips into the seat across Hyunjin’s, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Sorry if I made you think I wasn’t coming. The weather slowed me down a little.”

Despite having walked through the storm that’s still raging outside, Minho doesn’t have a hair out of place. He’s gorgeous even in the simple sweatshirt and jeans he’s wearing. It’s enough to intimidate Hyunjin, who combs his fingers through his long locks and prays he isn’t looking like a mess in comparison.

“It’s alright,” the younger male replies. “I should be the one apologizing for taking up your time.”

Minho chuckles and tucks a strand of brown hair behind his ear. “Don’t worry about it. I came here of my own free will, didn’t I? I wasn’t going to miss a chance to get to know you better, Sammy.”

Why does Hyunjin feel like he’s being flirted with? Normally, being on the receiving end of someone’s attention wouldn’t bother him in the least, but this man is supposed to be his rival in love. Doesn’t he feel threatened by Hyunjin the way Hyunjin does by him? Or is this his own manner of establishing dominance? Or—horror of horrors!—could it be that Minho‘s into him? What would Hyunjin even do if that was the case?!

They’ve barely spoken and Hyunjin’s already having an emotional breakdown.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re not fully here.”

That pulls Hyunjin out of his thoughts and drops him back into the present, where Minho is sitting silently as he awaits an answer. Right now isn’t the time to come up with outlandish scenarios. Rather, he should be trying to figure out Minho’s true motives so he can choose his next course of action accordingly.

“Sorry. I zoned out for a moment there,” the younger says. “So, um, you wanna order anything? It’s on me.”

Minho shakes his head and grins. “That’s sweet of you, but no thanks. I had lunch before coming here.”

Crap. Hyunjin was counting on being able to clear his head while waiting in line to order. He already drank an americano before Minho arrived, so he has no reason to go buy himself another drink. All that’s left for him is to come up with a subtle way to pry information out of the man sitting across him.

“Ah, alright. Then… can I ask you a question?”

When the brunet nods, Hyunjin shoots his shot. “How long have you and Chris known each other? Your scenes with him felt very natural despite you being new in the industry. It usually takes a lot of trust to get to that point with someone, so I guess you could say that’s why I’m curious.”

The older of the two smirks wickedly at him, a knowing look in his eyes. And in that moment, Hyunjin knows Minho has seen through him. So much for being discreet. That’s what he gets for trying to fool a shrewd man while wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“Oh, so _this_ is why you wanted to talk. Well, if you must know, Channie and I have been close since high school. We dated for about two years but then decided we were better off being friends, so we’ve been in an on-and-off friendship with benefits since. So if our acting seemed natural to you, it’s because we’ve done those things often off camera.”

Hyunjin appreciates the candor in Minho’s words, yet he can’t deny the jealousy that arises within him upon learning the truth. Chan and Minho were more than friends at some point, and even now they still fuck. Clearly, they remain attracted to each other, at least on a physical level. This news makes for a tough pill to swallow.

“Does it bother you?” Minho asks, and Hyunjin can’t bring himself to look him in the eye. For all he knows, Minho must be getting off on the fact that compared to Hyunjin, he’s got the upper hand. And why wouldn’t he? If it was Hyunjin in Minho’s place, he’d also brag about having Bang Chan wrapped around his little finger.

But instead of a snide remark, a soft sigh is what reaches Hyunjin’s ears. The raven-haired male glances back at Minho, only to find a sympathetic expression on the older’s face.

“Please don’t feel insecure because of me, Hyunjin. I’m not here to stand between you and Chan. We might fool around from time to time, but we’re not getting back together and that’s final. I assure you we’re just friends.”

It’s difficult for Hyunjin to wrap his head around what he’s been told. The narrative he’d ascribed to Minho falls apart, which forces Hyunjin to reconsider his preconceptions about the older male, as well as to accept that he’s been _very_ mistaken all along.

“I’m so sorry, Minho,” he whispers, tears of shame brimming in his eyes. “All this time, I got you wrong.”

There’s a question in Minho’s eyes, but the brunet pushes his curiosity aside to comfort Hyunjin instead. “Look, I’m not gonna ask you what you thought of me but whatever it was, just know I won’t hold it against you. Jealousy can poison people’s minds so they believe lies instead of the truth. And I’m sure that’s what happened in your case, Hyunjin; you were simply jealous of me.”

It feels strange to be at the receiving end of Minho’s kindness when Hyunjin saw him as a rival until mere seconds ago. But it’s certainly not an unwelcome change, either. Hyunjin now sees the older male as what he should’ve been the whole time: a friend.

“Thank you, Minho,” he replies with a grateful smile. “You’re a great person.”

Minho’s smile mirrors his own. “You’re not too bad yourself, pup.”

“Not too bad, huh?” Hyunjin asks, his grin turning into a pout. “That’s all you have to say about me, Lee?”

The other man huffs at Hyunjin’s teasing, but he indulges him all the same. “Most of what I know about you is stuff that Channie’s told me, but I can at least confirm three things he’s said: you’re gorgeous, you fuck well, and you’re nice. Make of that what you will.”

The effect of Minho’s words is immediate. Hyunjin’s mouth drops wide open, his eyes growing almost comically in size as his ears burn red. Surely, the man in front of him is joking, right? There’s no way Chan has talked about him like that to anyone else.

“I know what you’re thinking, Hyunjin, but you better start believing it. Even before I met you, I knew who you were because Chan won’t shut up about you. It’s ‘Jinnie this, Jinnie that’ 24/7 with him, I swear.”

It’s tough to argue with that. Who else knows Chan better than Minho? Still, it feels strange yet pleasant to hear about how often Chan thinks of him. The more Hyunjin speaks with Minho, the more convinced he is of what his next step should be. But there’s something he needs to confirm now that he has the chance.

“On the day we filmed together, what happened after I fell asleep in the car? All I can remember is you getting into the back while Chan strapped me in. After that, everything’s a blank.”

Minho looks surprised by the sudden change in topic, though he doesn’t question it. “Well, Channie drove you home, of course. It was quite the stressful experience if I‘m being honest; the idiot wouldn’t stop checking on you, so I had to scold him for taking his eyes off the road. Then when we arrived to your dorm building, he ordered me to stay in the car while he took you to your room. It was like he couldn’t trust anyone else to get you home safe.”

And that’s all Hyunjin needs to know. It can’t be more obvious that Chan has feelings for him too, despite the fact that something seems to be holding him back from confessing. Perhaps he’s battling his own insecurities the way Hyunjin is. But none of those fears will matter once they erase the boundaries between them and give themselves to each other.

It’s high time Hwang Hyunjin made Bang Chan his.

༻༺

Although it’s Friday evening, the arcade isn’t packed like Hyunjin expected. Since it’s late, there are no children around, which means the machines are occupied by a few young adults looking to kill some time. Hyunjin stands by the entrance, leaning against the wall and scrolling through Instagram while he waits for his ‘date’ to show up.

Two days ago, he finally managed to ask Chan if they could hang out on a free day, so they decided to meet up here. But what Chan doesn’t know is that Hyunjin made special plans to set the mood for a confession. If things turn out right, Hyunjin will no longer have to go to bed alone wondering what it’d be like to fall asleep in Chan’s arms. There will be no need for daydreaming anymore, because he’ll live out each one of his fantasies in real life.

Tonight, Hyunjin will have the honor of calling Chan his boyfriend.

“Hey, Jinnie!”

Speaking of the devil, Chan shows up at that exact moment. It’s evident the male put effort into his appearance; his bleached curls are styled, there’s a faint hint of eyeliner around his eyes, and his clothes seem to have been carefully chosen. Hyunjin is equal parts awestruck and relieved—at least he isn’t the only one who dressed up.

“You look handsome,” the younger of the two says, putting aside his usual shyness to be bold for once. Judging by the way Chan bites back a smile and blushes, the compliment was well-received.

“Thanks, Jinnie. I could say the same for you.”

Hyunjin giggles happily in response, and before he can stop himself he reaches for Chan’s hand, noticing how his large fingers engulf Chan’s smaller ones. It takes everything in Hyunjin not to melt at their obvious difference in size. Shorter guys always make him weak.

“I’ve been looking forward to this. Come on!” Without giving Chan a chance to reply, Hyunjin’s already pulling him into the arcade, enthusiasm evident in his gestures. Getting to spend this much time with his crush is anxiety-inducing, but Hyunjin won’t allow any negativity to keep him from having fun. This night will definitely be one to remember.

“What do you wanna try first?” he asks Chan as he stops in the middle of the arcade, taking in all of the available games. The blond swings their hands together and grins wide, Hyunjin’s excitement seemingly rubbing off on him.

“How about air hockey? The table’s free right now.”

Sure enough, the air hockey table sits by itself. So Hyunjin pulls Chan along, reluctantly letting go of the male’s hand to stand on one of the opposing ends. As Chan drops several coins into the machine, Hyunjin watches the colorful lights of the arcade reflect onto the blond’s face. It shouldn’t be as intriguing a sight as it is, but Hyunjin finds himself entranced by the way the lights and shadows interact to enhance Chan’s features.

God, he’s so beautiful. There’s no chance Hyunjin will win this round, yet he still needs to set his secret plans in motion.

“Hyung, what do you think about a bet? The loser buys ice cream.”

Chan considers the offer for an instant then smirks approvingly. “Sure. How many rounds do I have to win?”

Hyunjin’s momentarily distracted by Chan’s cocky behavior, which is much hotter than he’d like to admit. But he recovers fast, taking position behind the machine and holding onto the striker, a challenge in his eyes.

“Let’s do it for every game we play, not just this one. I’ll keep the score. By the end of the night, whoever has the most wins gets free ice cream. Deal?”

The blond readies himself as well and nods. “Deal.”

As soon as Chan has agreed, the game begins. They play two rounds of air hockey but to no one’s surprise, Hyunjin loses both of them. After those crushing defeats, he arrives to the conclusion that any game which has him look directly at Bang Chan will be a game he loses.

With that in mind, Hyunjin seeks out other machines in the arcade, such as the racing and fighting ones. He fares somewhat better with those, yet Chan is still leading by a wide margin. No surprise there; Chan is good at whatever he sets out to do. It’s unfair and insanely attractive at the same time.

“Alright, this is where I’ll redeem myself!” the younger says as he stops in front of a basketball machine. “Watch how I handle these balls like a pro.”

He hears a snort from behind him, and when he turns to glare at Chan, the blond is already staring at him with a suggestive smile.

“I mean… I’ve seen the way you handle balls before,” Chan replies, his voice slightly deeper than usual.

The reaction to Chan’s innuendo is immediate. Hyunjin gasps and smacks his crush on the arm, bright red spreading along his cheeks and ears from sheer embarrassment.

“Christopher, you dirty man!”

Instead of being ashamed of himself, Chan lets out a loud laugh, clearly amused by the chaos he created. “I thought you already knew I was dirty, Jinnie. I’m surprised you just found out.”

Hyunjin scoffs incredulously, but he doesn’t bother replying to that. Rather, he turns his attention back to the machine, adding coins then starting the game. “Now I’m more determined to win.”

“Good! Go handle those balls, Jinnie.”

Ugh, he’ll never live that one down. Can someone tell Hyunjin again why he’s in love with this guy?

Albeit Hyunjin tries his hardest to focus, the teasing from earlier has got him missing the hoop more often than he normally would. His thoughts keep drifting back to the innuendo itself, which inevitably makes him think of all the times he’s fondled Chan’s family jewels. If this was Chan’s intention, then Hyunjin has to hand it to him—the man is clever. Nonetheless, Hyunjin has a few tricks up his sleeve, too.

“You’re up,” the raven-haired male says, stepping back to give his companion some room. He watches silently while Chan starts playing, letting the male shoot a couple of times before seeking revenge.

As quietly as possible, Hyunjin approaches Chan from behind then wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin atop the shorter male’s shoulder. He feels Chan’s body tense against him and sees him falter, his earlier streak interrupted. But then Chan chuckles and leans into Hyunjin, continuing to throw the balls at the hoop with less accuracy now.

“That’s not fair, you know,” he tells Hyunjin. “You’re distracting me on purpose.”

Hyunjin simply hums as he tightens his hold, the closeness of their bodies now allowing him to feel Chan’s heartbeat. It’s unexpectedly fast and that brings a smile to his face; it seems Chan is just as affected by their proximity as he is.

In the end, Chan still claims the victory and Hyunjin has had enough. So he challenges the older male to a final round of DDR just to be able to win one more time. Chan complains about his lack of dancing skills but he participates anyway. And that’s how Hyunjin obtains his final win, which is ultimately worthless because Chan has won the bet itself. At least the arcade was as fun as Hyunjin had hoped it would be, even if he ended up a loser.

Finally, Hyunjin is ready to move on to his special plans. It won’t be long now before it’s time to confess.

༻༺

“So are you still too upset to hold hands with me?”

Chan’s question almost makes Hyunjin drop his ice cream cone. They’d been walking in a comfortable silence through the Sydney streets, watching the nightlife around them while they ate their frozen treats. Unbeknown to Chan, Hyunjin has been leading them to a particular place: the dance studio where Hyunjin has his weekly lessons. The owners’ son, Felix, was kind enough to convince his parents to lend Hyunjin the studio just for tonight. Bless Felix’s soul—had it not been for that boy, Hyunjin wouldn’t have had the right setting for his grand romantic gesture.

He risks a glance at Chan, only to find the male already looking up at him, a teasing glint in those pretty eyes. It takes all of Hyunjin’s self-control to keep himself from kissing the cocky smirk off the blond’s lips.

“Believe it or not, I’m not a sore loser,” Hyunjin replies as he grabs Chan’s hand then gives it a soft squeeze. He smiles when he feels Chan squeeze back, the small action much sweeter than the ice cream he just finished.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that, Jinnie. You look a lot like a loser to me.”

The younger male scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief, which Chan laughs at. “Hyung, remember when you told me I was too much of a brat for my own good? Well I could say the same for you, except that instead of a brat you’re a little shit.”

Chan merely cackles in response and Hyunjin sighs. Oh, the things he does for love.

“And to think I had a surprise for you,” Hyunjin says, the tone of his voice pitiful. “I’m starting to think you don’t deserve it at all.”

That puts an immediate end to Chan’s laughter. It’s almost sudden enough to make Hyunjin feel bad, but they’re already in front of the dance studio so he needed to bring up his plans before they could stray any farther.

“Wait, are you serious?” the older of the two asks, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to stare at Hyunjin. The way his eyes grow wide with hope is so adorable that it causes Hyunjin’s heart to ache in his chest.

Fuck, he can’t take it anymore. He needs to confess as soon as possible or he might just die of a heart attack.

“Yes, I’m serious; so come with me!”

Without waiting for a response, Hyunjin drags Chan towards the building next to them. Once they’re at the entrance of the dance studio, Hyunjin unlocks the door with the keys Felix lent him then steps inside the empty establishment, turning on the lights so they’re able to see where they’re going. He can sense Chan’s hesitation from the way the blond slows his steps and holds his hand tighter. It’s obvious Chan feels apprehensive about this.

“Don’t worry. I have permission to be here,” Hyunjin says, turning around to give the man behind him a comforting smile. “You’re not trespassing.”

Those words seem to do the trick. Chan visibly calms down, his posture going from rigid to relaxed in an instant. It’s both flattering and sweet to have Chan’s entire trust like this. For all he knows, Hyunjin could be lying, yet he chooses to believe him just the same.

“Okay, Jinnie. But where are we?”

And that’s a question that will go unanswered for now. Hyunjin shuts the door behind them then reaches into his pocket for another item: a blindfold. It might be cliche, but a blindfold is a handy way to keep Chan from seeing everything too early.

“Here. Put this on,” he orders as he hands the piece of fabric to Chan. The male glances at the blindfold for a moment before seemingly realizing what it’s for.

“Oh, wow. I don’t know if I should feel aroused or afraid for my life. Maybe both?”

Hyunjin inhales sharply and swallows down the insult that threatens to escape his lips. Usually, he wouldn’t mind Chan’s jokes, but he’s anxious and eager to confess. He doesn’t need Chan to stall any more than he already is.

“If you don’t put that on right now, I might give you a reason to be afraid.”

The slightly threatening comment is enough to silence Chan. He brings the blindfold to his eyes then ties it without another word. It makes Hyunjin feel somewhat guilty; why is he rushing so much, anyway? He should enjoy this moment while it lasts.

“Sorry. I’m a little nervous,” the raven-haired male admits, intertwining their arms and starting to lead Chan through the unoccupied studio. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

A soft chuckle reaches his ears. When he turns to look at Chan, he sees a gentle smile on the other’s face. “Easy, Jinnie. I’m sure I’ll love your surprise regardless of what it is.”

Chan’s words serve to reassure Hyunjin. It’s true; there’s no reason to be anxious. If Chan has come this far with him, it must be because he feels the same as him. They’re probably minutes away from becoming an official couple.

Hyunjin takes Chan to one of the smaller practice rooms in the back of the studio. When he turns on the lights, he’s relieved to find the room just as he left it this afternoon: walls decorated with fairy lights, rose petals strewn along the floor, and a single chair in the center. Felix clearly kept his promise of not allowing anyone else inside. Man, Hyunjin really owes him one after this is over.

But for now, he focuses on getting Chan to his seat so he can move on to the preparations. Once Chan is seated, Hyunjin plugs in the fairy lights and turns off the bright LEDs, leaving the room bathed in a gentle glow. Then he connects his phone to the Bluetooth speakers and finds the playlist of the night, all the while keeping an eye on Chan. Surprisingly, the blond remains calm in his seat as he patiently awaits instructions. It’s a strange sight to see Chan relinquish control like this, but it also gives Hyunjin more confidence. He can do this; he’s the one in charge.

“You can remove your blindfold now.”

The older male wastes no time in untying the piece of cloth and letting it fall to the floor, his eyes squinted as they adjust to their surroundings. Hyunjin watches the realization dawn on Chan’s face when he figures out what he’s looking at, those eyes now full of wonder while they take in the decorated room then fixate on Hyunjin himself.

“Beautiful.”

It’s a simple word, and yet the way Chan says it is enough to bring a blush to Hyunjin’s cheeks. The younger smiles shyly and tucks a strand of long hair behind his ear, doing his best to ignore the erratic beating of his heart. “I know you wanted to see me dance, so I prepared a special choreography for you. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Before he has the chance to back out, Hyunjin presses the play button and quickly takes position on the ground. Once the beginning notes of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran play through the speakers, he immerses himself in the music. His limbs flow with the slower rhythm, the muscle memory taking over for him at this point. He’s practiced this dance so often that he knows it by heart.

When the song starts picking up speed, so do Hyunjin’s movements. He soars through the air and glides on the floor effortlessly, scattering rose petals with each twirl and jump. As he dances, he steals glimpses at Chan, who seems mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The man’s eyes follow Hyunjin’s motions and his mouth is agape, as though he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Chan is smitten; that much is obvious.

Once Hyunjin has danced to nearly half of the song, he gathers up the courage to close the distance between them. With light steps, he approaches Chan and extends his hand towards him, an inviting smile on his lips.

“Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

The offer seemingly catches Chan off guard. His wide eyes dart between the outstretched hand in front of him and Hyunjin’s face, but the rest of his body is frozen in place. It looks like it’s up to Hyunjin to pull him out of that state.

“Please?” he asks, tilting his head and fluttering his eyelashes. Apparently, that does the trick; Chan takes Hyunjin’s hand in his then stands up, the smile on his face so large that both of his dimples make an appearance.

“Anything for you, my prince.”

Chan lifts Hyunjin’s hand to his lips and places a tender kiss on its back, not once breaking eye contact with Hyunjin. And that’s all it takes for Hyunjin’s self-control to crumble away, his feelings overflowing from his chest before he can stop them.

“God, I like you so much,” the younger male whispers, the sound of his voice barely audible above the music still playing in the background. Though judging by the shocked look on Chan’s face, he seems to have heard his words crystal clear.

“Do you really mean that?”

There’s a hint of vulnerability behind Chan’s piercing gaze. As the male grasps both of Hyunjin’s hands to bring him closer, Hyunjin can feel the slight trembling of his fingers against his. Despite his best attempts to appear calm, Chan is evidently just as anxious as Hyunjin about this new direction they’re moving in. If only he knew he has nothing to be afraid of.

“I do,” Hyunjin replies. He briefly closes his eyes and takes a few seconds to gather his thoughts. It’s a difficult task to put into words what he’s felt these last months, but he’ll have to find a way.

“Honestly, from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you. It was a physical pull at first. All I wanted was to have you on top of me, but then I started wanting more than that. Your hugs, your kisses, your smiles—I needed them for myself. And that’s when I realized I was crushing on you. So yes, I do mean it. I really like you Chris, and I’d love nothing more than to be yours.”

It’s as if a weight has been lifted from Hyunjin’s shoulders. A wave of relief washes over him, replacing the nervousness he’d been feeling earlier. Now he stands before Chan, his head held high and his gaze full of confidence while he awaits a response.

The older of the two gulps and momentarily breaks eye contact before willing himself to look back at Hyunjin, his voice quivering when he speaks at last.

“I felt it too. That inexplicable attraction… I felt it, and I still do. But I was afraid to act on it because you’re so _perfect_ and I don’t know if I can live up to your expectations. Even though I look like I have my shit together, most of the time I don’t, and I just think you can do much better than—”

Chan’s self-loathing rant is interrupted by Hyunjin’s mouth on his. The blond gasps when he feels those plush lips brushing against his own, Hyunjin’s arms wrapping around his waist to bring him close. And much to Hyunjin’s delight, Chan begins to kiss back, his previous words forgotten for the time being in favor of losing himself in Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry,” the younger male says as they break apart for air. “But I couldn’t let you put yourself down like that. You don’t need to be perfect for me, Chris; hell, I’m far from perfect myself. We all have flaws and we all have our bad days, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting you. So please, give _us_ a chance. Don’t let your fears keep you from being by my side.”

For an instant, Chan stands still, seemingly stunned by Hyunjin’s pleading. But then he smiles brightly and pulls Hyunjin into a tight embrace, burying his face on the taller male’s shoulder with a happy laugh.

“Thank you for believing in me, Jinnie. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Chan’s adorable display of affection makes Hyunjin melt inside. He closes his eyes and hugs back just as tightly, willing this moment to last forever. It’s been far too long since Hyunjin has felt so overjoyed and hopeful about the future. But now, with Chan by his side, the possibilities seem to be endless.

“There’s so many things I wanna do with you,” he replies, the smile on his lips as radiant as the sun when he pulls back to glance at Chan. “My gorgeous boyfriend… Still can’t believe you’re mine.”

The blond’s cheeks turn pink at Hyunjin’s compliments, but instead of shying away he steals another kiss from Hyunjin, who gladly reciprocates. They spend a minute or two like that, chasing each other’s lips as though it was their first time kissing. No matter how often they’ve done this before, it feels infinitely better now that they’re dating.

“Then how about we begin with that dance?” Chan asks in between small pecks. “We’ll have enough time to do everything else later.”

“Sounds like a good idea, babe,” the younger replies with a fond smile. He lets his hands slide down to Chan’s hips, putting a bit more distance between them before starting to sway to the ballad playing in the background. Chan wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders and follows the taller’s lead. As they move through the dance floor under the gentle glow of the fairy lights, the couple falls deeper into each other, their previous worries replaced by a mutual sense of comfort. Neither their insecurities nor their fears can stop them now—not when a new world of opportunities is waiting to be explored.

Falling in love again wasn’t in Hyunjin’s plans.

But the longer he holds his lover and looks into those beautiful eyes, the more convinced he is that letting Chan into his heart was one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm pooped after writing this much, but I can't help but feel accomplished! I almost never finish what I start, so completing a two-part project is kind of a big thing for me. Thank you all for reading and I guess I'll see you next time when I publish something new.
> 
> PS: If you can, please stream God's Menu and vote for SKZ. They deserve to be rewarded for making such an incredible album, and what's a better way to repay them than giving them a 3rd win?


End file.
